I Catch You, Babe!
by kurokuroninja
Summary: Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulunya sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Namun sifat Chanyeol berubah setelah sepuluh tahun kembali dari Amerika. Mereka yang dulunya akrab, kini berubah menjadi musuh. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? I DON'T CLEVER TO MAKE SUMMARY. YAOI! BOYS LOVE! M—FOR MATURE! CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL! ENJOY! [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**I Catch You, Babe!**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek/Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun sligh KaiSoo._

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance_

 _Summary: I don't clever to make a summary. But i hope you are all enjoy with my story._

 _Warning! OOC, Yaoi, (Boy x Boy), NC, Lemon, Bad Language, Miss Typo dan berbagai macam you hate it, just leave it! No protest, no judge, no flame! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya. -18 out. Ok? Thanks._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1: Letter_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak lama, aku menyukaimu yang polos dan ceria. Tanggal lima oktober, pukul tujuh malam. kutunggu di namsan park. Aku ingin kita bertemu._

 _-Dari yang mengagumimu-_

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 04.00 sore-**

.

"Baekhyun?"

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

Bentakkan baritone yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda jangkung membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Sialan. Hampir saja ia terguling dari bangku.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" pekiknya tidak suka, "Kau berniat membuat jantungku copot, hah?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda tinggi yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol malah menghantam kepala Baekhyun dengan tumpukan dokumen tebal. Sang mpu mengiris pelan. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan mengutuk pemuda itu.

"Yak!"

"Simpan dokumen ini ke meja Sungmin ahjussi." Chanyeol berkata datar tanpa rasa bersalah seraya menyodorkan tumpukan dokumen tadi.

Baekhyun mengambilnya kasar. Alisnya berkedut tajam. Ketara sekali jika si pemuda bermarga Byun sangat tidak menyukai sikap sahabat semasa kecilnya. Menyebalkan.

Kalau diingat-ingat, padahal dulu Chanyeol anak yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ia sosok yang selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa riang.

Entah setan apa yang membuatnya menjadi semenyebalkan kutu. Mungkin otaknya terlalu lelah. Atau mengalami tekanan hidup—Persetan! Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Suara— **Brak!** —keras terdengar ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu. Kai yang tengah terbuai dengan naungan peri tidur sontak langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar sambil berteriak, "Gempa bumi, gempa bumi. Tolong aku!"

Chanyeol mengendus prihatin melihat kelakuan kawannya yang kelewat idiot.

 **Klek** —pintu terbuka pelan. Kai tersenyum lebar tatkala sosok Kyungsoo dalam balutan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam berdiri diambang pintu. Dia memang selalu terlihat manis. Kai bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

"Ah—ternyata kau, honey. Kau pasti mau menemuiku." Chanyeol memutar bola mata, jengah ketika Kai memulai aksi pamer kemesraan. Percaya diri sekali dia.

"Sayangnya aku kemari tidak untuk menemuimu, tuan Kim Jong In." Ujarnya dengan senyum malaikat namun menusuk, "Aku kesini untuk menemui Chanyeol."

Kai runtuh seketika saat jawaban sang kekasih tidak sesuai harapan. Diam-diam Chanyeol mensyukuri penderitaan pemuda berkulit hitam itu. Rasakan, kkamjong!

"Aku?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa; Kepala Lee menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Sekarang juga." Jelas Kyungsoo ramah.

"Aissh, si tua bangka itu—ada apa lagi?" erang Chanyeol, malas.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Yeol." Dengusnya. "Pergilah."

"Ok, fine." Chanyeol bergegas pergi, meninggalkan duo idiot dalam kemesraan.

Suasana awkward menerpa. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Sesekali menggaruk tengkuk, canggung.

"Ehem—well—" Kyungsoo berdehem. Kedua matanya melirik arloji sekilas. "—aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Jawab Kai sedikit kecewa. Hanya begitu saja?—batinya tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi kemudian berbalik menghadap Kai, "Malam ini—di apartemenku." Bisiknya sensual. Sebelah matanya berkedip nakal. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Aku mencintaimu, chagiya~" teriaknya kegirangan.

.

.

 **-Kediaman Baekhyun, pukul 12.00 dini hari-**

.

Apartemen milik seorang Byun Baekhyun bukanlah apartemen mahal layaknya artis dan pejabat negara. Hanya apartemen minimalis yang didominasi warna monokrom. Tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak terlalu kecil. Simple dan sederhana.

Suara **—ting—** terdengar menyapa indera pendengaran. Menandakan password yang ia masukkan benar. Tangan Baekhyun meraih pintu dan membukanya pelan.

Helaan napas lelah berhasil lolos. Efek mengarjakan laporan dan tugas-tugas mengerikan. Menjadi polisi memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Setiap kali kau akan berhadapan dengan bahaya, juga kasus serumit rumus fisika.

Beruntung kali ini, si tua bangka—Lee Sooman memulangkan seluruh personil. Demi Tuhan, otaknya benar-benar sudah kebul.

Baekhyun melemparkan tas kesembarang arah lantas menjatuhkan diri kedalam singgasana ranjang yang empuk. Ah—sudah lama ia tidak merasa serileks ini.

Tiba-tiba potongan kecil memori bersama Park Chanyeol melintas. Tingkah, senyum, tawa, kehangatan dan keramahan. Semuanya. Betapa rindunya Baekhyun pada sosok itu.

Dulu mereka bagai perangko yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Namun semua itu berubah ketika Chanyeol dan keluarganya hijrah ke negeri Paman Sam. Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengabarinya. Hubungan mereka benar-benar putus.

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, akhirnya Tuhan mempersatukan mereka kembali dalam satu pekerjaan—sebagai polisi. Baekhyun senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi—tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Saat pertama bertemu, pemuda jangkung itu bahkan sempat bertingkah seolah 'aku tidak kenal'.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya sehingga Chanyeol bersikap acuh?—Kenapa ia memperlakukannya seperti musuh?—pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dalam otak.

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar berubah. Tidak ada senyum di raut wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah wajah dingin ala diktator sadis. Bukan. Dia bukan Park Chanyeol ia kenal. Ya, benar. Park Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun bangkit membuka laci nakas. Mencari sesuatu dan—

"Dapat!" pekiknya senang saat tangannya berhasil menemukan novel lama. Refreshing sejenak tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Lagi pula, sudah lama ia tidak membacanya.

 **Pluk—** sepucuk amplop putih polos terjatuh saat Baekhyun mulai membuka halaman novel. Surat?—sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat heran kemudian meraih benda tipis itu.

"Sejak kapan ada surat disini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. tangannya terangkat, menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang sedang gatal.

Penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam, Baekhyun lekas membuka amplop dan membaca isinya dengan seksama.

.

 _Sejak lama, aku menyukaimu yang polos dan ceria. Tanggal lima oktober, pukul tujuh malam. Kutunggu di namsan park. Aku ingin kita bertemu._

 _-Dari yang mengagumimu-_

.

Wha—ini kan surat cinta?—dia tidak salah lihat, kan? Ini benar-benar surat cinta?—pikir Baekhyun tidak percaya. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Jantungnya menggedor-gedor layaknya genderang perang.

Gadis mana yang berani mengirimkan surat macam ini padanya?—dalam hati Baekhyun berharap semoga Kim Taeyeon, senior cantik yang sudah lama diincar sejak pertama kali masuk kepolisian. Ya. Semoga.

Lima oktober itu berarti—besok?

Aish, Namsan Park, ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar. Tunggu aku Taeyeon-ssi.

.

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 09.00 pagi-**

.

Senyum Baekhyun sebenarnya memang sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Namun kali ini, senyumnya terlihat berbeda. Bagai bunga musim semi yang bermekaran. Seperti itulah senyumnya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat senang, Baek." Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil meminum kopinya.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan merematnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Membuat pemuda bermata besar terlonjak kaget. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka suara. Baekhyun menjawab, "Taeyeon-ssi—dia mengirimkan surat cinta padaku."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan, nyaris membuat Kyungsoo menyemburkan kopinya. "Mwo?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kai yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan dua pemuda manis.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengambil selembar kertas dalam kantung celana dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk membacanya.

"Disini tertulis 'dari yang mengagumimu'." Ejanya, "Kenapa kau sangat yakin jika Taeyeon-sunbaenim yang mengirimkan surat ini padamu?"

"Oh ayolah, bung. Kata hati tidak bisa berbohong."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, malas. Kata hati?—sejak kapan bocah tengik ini bicara soal hati?

"Well aku turut senang." Juluran tangan Kai langsung disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka bersalaman, "Selamat, Baek."

"Aku yakin—orang yang menyukaimu pasti sangat bodoh." cibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh dari komputernya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tidak peduli. Ia hanya menganggap jika pemuda itu hanya iri saja.

Lagi pula, bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hanya akan memperburuk moodnya saat ini.

 **Klek—** Choi Siwon datang dengan raut wajah serius. Jika sudah seperti ini berarti—

"Kalian berempat, ikut aku." tunjuknya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Kai.

—waktunya terjun ke lapangan. Mengangkap para penjahat yang berkeliaran dan berkelit dengan rangkaian kasus mengerikan. Oh man, ini melelahkan. Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Kali ini kita akan melanjutkan penyelidikan para gembong narkoba." Tutur Siwon seraya menghentikan laju mobil tepat di sebuah kafe bernuansa garden park. "Berdasarkan laporan yang kuterima, biasanya mereka senang berkumpul disana."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi—" Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimat seraya memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri.

Rambut coklat terurai, bibir ranum yang terpoles lipgloss strawberry, seragam sekolah dengan rok mini sialan. Ew!—tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain berdandan ala perempuan.

"—kenapa harus aku yang menanggung penderitaan ini?"

Samar-samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar kekehan geli dari ketiga sahabatnya. Terutama Chanyeol. Si jangkung itu pasti senang melihatnya menderita. Demi celana dalam neptunus, ia berjanji akan merobek bibir mereka suatu saat nanti.

Siwon mendesah lelah, "Well, tidak ada jalan lain. Ini demi misi." Jawaban sang ketua sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang, "Kita harus menyamar sebelum masuk."

"Tapi kenapa aku har—"

"Anggap saja itu hukumanmu karena sudah mengacaukan kantor kemarin lusa." Potong Siwon sarkastik. Hukuman Siwon benar-benar mengerikan. Lain kali, ia harus hati-hati.

"Lagi pula, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu. Cocok sekali. Aku sampai tidak menyangka jika sosok gadis yang sedang duduk di depanku adalah Byun Baekhyun." Kai menimpali. Kyungsoo meng-iya-kan perkataan kekasihnya dengan anggukan.

"Jika seandainya aku belum memiliki Kyungsoo aku pasti—aw!" Kyungsoo menghentikan ocehan Kai dengan menyikut perutnya keras. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata, 'bicara lagi akan kubunuh!'

Siapa sangka jika Kyungsoo memiliki sifat kejam. Nyali Kai ciut seketika.

Siwon menepuk tangan sesaat. Meminta perhatian anak buahnya, "Okay guys, simpan pertengkaran bodoh kalian sejenak. Aku ingin kalian mencari orang ini—" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan foto seorang pria paruh baya berwajah sangar dengan tato naga membingkai di lengan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Namanya Kim Youngmin—dia adalah ketuanya." sambungnya yang langsung disambut anggukan paham. Siwon bersyukur anak buahnya tidak sebodoh yang ia kira.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua team—Jong In dan Kyungsoo." Tunjuknya, "Kalian tetap disini bersamaku. Awasi gerak gerik setiap penggunjung yang masuk dan keluar."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sedangkan kalian—" tunjuknya lagi pada sosok berbeda, "—kalian masuk kedalam dan berpura-puralah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yang ditunjuk memekik bersamaan. Sepasang kekasih?—yang benar saja. Siwon pasti bercanda.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar seolah mendengar berita bahwa dirinya hendak dieksekusi detik itu juga.

"Ahahaha~ Choi seonsangnim, candaanmu benar-benar tidak lucu." Timpal Baekhyun dengan tawa hambar. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di udara.

"Lebih baik aku memakan rumput liar selama setahun dari pada harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan kecebong sawah."

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun keberatan dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Dia yakin, dia tidak sejelek itu sampai-sampai Chanyeol mengatainya dengan sebutan aneh. Dasar Slenderman.

"Pergi atau kuhukum?" ancam Siwon penuh penekanan. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka berdua akhirnya turun dari dalam mobil dan memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah pimpinan.

 **Grep—** Baekhyun memberanikan diri merangkul mesra tangan Chanyeol. Bermaksud menghidupkan suasana romantis. Sontak kedua mata si pemuda jangkung terbelalak. Pipinya bersemu merah, layaknya lobster rebus. Apa-apaan dia?—seenaknya saja.

"Ne~ chagiya. Ayo masuk." Ucap Baekhyun dengan aksen yang sengaja dibuat semanis mungkin. Entah kenapa, itu membuat Chanyeol ingin buang air mendadak.

"B—baiklah. Ayo." Jawabnya canggung seraya berjalan menuju cafe.

Dari dalam mobil; Siwon, Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap kepergian mereka penuh rasa takjub. Not bad, sejauh ini mereka terlihat sangat serasi—pikirnya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang di suguhkan cafe bertema out door ini sangat indah. Warna hijau tumbuhan benar-benar mendominasi. Belum lagi bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi. Terkesan natural dan fresh.

Sangat cocok dijadikan tempat bersantai.

Namun itu semua tidak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melupakan misi utama. Diam-diam mata mereka terus bergerak kesana kemari. Meneliti setiap orang.

Chanyeol duduk gelisah di atas bangku. Jujur saja, mengingat dirinya sedang berperan menjadi'kekasih Baekhyun' membuatnya jengah. Ingin rasanya ia pulang ke rumah dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi tidak. Mengingat hukuman Siwon adalah hukuman paling mengerikan di dunia. Pasrah adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan.

Membantah? Bersiaplah memakai wig norak, sepatu tinggi sialan, pakaian mengerikan dengan make up super tebal. Hell yeah!

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding disko.

"Oppa." Panggilan manja Baekhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi.

"Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaa~" lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan satu sendok ice cream vanilla. Rupanya bocah tengik ini benar-benar mendalami peran. Harusnya ia jadi artis saja.

Chanyeol tidak serta merta membuka mulut. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya risih.

"Diam dan turuti saja, bodoh!" bisik Baekhyun tak kalah sarkastik.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya ragu. Mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya sesuka hati.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Tuhan, bisakah kau mempercepat waktu?—aku sudah muak, batin Chanyeol menjerit.

"Bagaimana? Humm? Enak, kan?"

"Hn." Jawaban irit Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa jengkel. Seringai tipis terpatri saat sebuah ide gila terselip dalam benak. Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol di bawah meja.

"Hggh!" Chanyeol mengerang tertahan. Sial!—injakan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kakinya ngilu. "K—kau!—"geramnya murka.

"Ups!—maaf, honey. Aku tidak sengaja."

Tidak sengaja katanya?—cih! Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ingat sedang menjalankan misi suci. Sudah dipastikan, Baekhyun akan bernasib sama dengan korban mutilasi. Tingkah pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya geram.

 **Drrrrttt—** getaran dari ponsel milik Baekhyun membuyarkan suasana. Satu pesan masuk dengan nama Choi Seonsangnim tertera di layar. Sang mpu ponsel buru-buru membuka pesan sebelum membacanya.

.

 _From: Choi – Seonsangnim_

 _Bagaimana? Apakah dia berada disana?_

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu berbisik, "Siapa?"

"Choi seonsangnim." Jawab Byun muda lirih seraya menunjuk ponsel kemudian beralih membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

 _From: Baekhyun_

 _Sejauh ini kami belum melihatnya. Tapi, disini ada sekitar lima orang bertatoo serupa dengan Kim Youngmin. Kurasa mereka anak buahnya._

.

Benar-benar merepotkan. Baekhyun berharap semua ini segera berakhir. **Ddrrrrtt—** satu pesan kembali masuk.

.

 _From: Choi – Seonsangnim_

 _Baiklah, kalau begitu—bisakah kau mengirimkan foto mereka?_

.

"Ehem!—" Baekhyun berdehem sejenak, menetralisir kegugupan. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, "Chagiya~pemandangan disini sangat indah. Maukah kau memotretku?"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, jengah. Bitch please, Chanyeol memang bukan tipe orang yang peka dengan situasi.

"Turuti saja. Seonsangnim menyuruh kita untuk mengambil foto orang-orang itu." bisiknya jengkel sembari menunjuk kumpulan orang bertato di belakim mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham lantas meraih ponsel Baekhyun dalam genggaman, "Oh, Baiklah."

"Ambillah sudut paling bagus, ne?"

"Hn."

 **.**

 **Klik..**

 **.**

 **Klik..**

 **.**

 **Klik..**

 **.**

Tepat ketika Chanyeol selesai memotret 'sasaran'. Tiba-tiba tiga orang pelayan datang menebar konfeto. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?—apakah ada semacam perayaan? Tapi kenapa hanya bangku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mereka singgahi.

"Selamat!—kalian berdua adalah pasangan ke seratus. Kalian berhak mendapatkan bonus tiket liburan gratis ke pulau jeju. Selamat!" Ujar antusias salah seorang pelayan. Satu pelayan lainnya menyodorkan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berupa angka seratus di atasnya.

"Silahkan tiup lilinnya."

Meski ragu, tapi mereka berhasil meniup lilin secara bersamaan. Suara tepuk tangan serta ucapan selamat dari para pengunjung pun ikut memeriahkan suasana.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya segera mengalihkan pandangan. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah padam di pipi masing-masing. Sial—ini tidak bagus.

"Oi, kalian harus ciuman!" usul salah seorang pria yang di duga adalah anggota gembong narkoba, membuat Baekhyun hampir menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol takut-takut seraya meminta pertolongan.

"Cium!"

"Cium!"

"Cium!"

Kata itu seolah menjadi momok menakutkan dalam benak. Ini adalah hal paling memalukan dari hal memalukan lainnya. God, damn it!—apa dosaku, Tuhan?—batin Baekhyun merana.

"Ummh.. c—chagiya. A—aku malu."—sial. Seharusnya ia berkata 'ayo kita pergi dari sini, yeol'. Kenapa malah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya?

Baekhyun, kau benar-benar bodoh!

"Malu?" kata Chanyeol dengan suara baritone seksi. Di luar dugaan; tangannya merayap, menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan—menyatukan bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman.

Hanya ciuman singkat tanpa pangutan lebih namun sensasinya mampu membuat seluruh organ tubuh Baekhyun meleleh. Kedua mata terbelalak. Park Chanyeol merampas ciuman pertamanya? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Kenapa harus malu, hum?"

Sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan para pengunjung kembali terdengar semakin riuh memekikkan telinga. Seolah menjadi bumbu pelengkap romansa cinta keduanya.

.

Tiga orang yang tengah duduk malas di dalam mobil. Kai, Kyungsoo dan Siwon tak kuasa tersedak makanan mereka sendiri ketika secara tidak sengaja menyaksikan pemandangan langka di seberang sana.

Sulit dipercaya. Padahal jika di lihat dari kesehariannya, mereka sama sekali bukan koalisi yang klop. Bahkan terkesan memusuhi. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Tapi—apa yang telah mereka lakukan sekarang? Berciuman? Oh yeah, fucking impossible!

"Seonsangnim, tampar aku."

Permintaan Kai langsung dituruti. Satu tamparan maut dilayangkan, "Aww—sakit! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi."

"Kau yang meminta." Kata Siwon tanpa mempedulikan keadaan pipi Kai yang sudah membengkak.

.

.

.

.

Selepas insiden beberapa menit lalu. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berusaha terlihat profesional dan menjalankan misi sebagaimana mestinya.

Baekhyun memijat tombol send. Mengirimkan hasil foto tadi pada Siwon dan kawan-kawan. Sesekali melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor mata. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa pemuda jangkung itu menciumnya? Damn it!—kenapa jantungnya masih berdebar?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Sontak membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

"T—tidak!" bantahnya, "S—siapa yang menatapmu? Aku sedang menatap—" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan—

"Vas bunga. Yeah, aku sedang menatap vas bunga." Sambungnya dengan kekehan hambar.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas. Great! Alasan yang super bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya, eh?—rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Hening kembali menyapa. Jujur, Baekhyun benci suasana seperti ini. Sejenak ia melirik arloji yang tersemat. Sial, masih pukul setengah dua siang. Masih ada waktu sekitar tujuh jam lagi untuk menemui sang pengirim surat cinta. Aish; kenapa waktu terasa begitu la—

"Mereka pergi." Gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. "Kembali ke mobil. Kita ikuti mereka."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Chanyeol. Meninggalkan hingar bingar cafe yang menjadi saksi bisu aksi ciuman mereka.

.

.

 **-Gedung Tua, pukul 03.10 siang-**

.

Pistol, barel, borgol dan segala sesuatu sudah dipersiapkan matang-matang. Setelah mencari waktu yang pas, seluruh personil turun dari mobil dan mulai berpencar dengan langkah mengendap layaknya pencuri.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, menyusup ke sayap kanan. Kai dan Chanyeol menyusup ke sayap kiri. Sedangkan Siwon, menyusup ke sayap tengah seorang diri.

Berdoa saja, semoga misi kali ini berhasil.

"Jadi—kau tetap memutuskan untuk bersaksi?" Suara berat seorang pria paruh baya di dalam bangunan berdengung. Dialah Kim Youngmin—sasaran yang sudah menjadi incaran sejak sebulan lalu.

Baekhyun—yang masih dibalut pakaian 'nista'—bersembunyi di balik dinding tua. Tangannya bersiap dengan pistol. Sesekali mengintip sedikit melalui celah jendela yang terbuka.

 **Bugh—** terdengar bunyi hantaman keras mengenai seorang pria malang. Tubuhnya terhempas mencium dinginnya lantai bangunan kotor.

"Cuh!" Youngmin meludahinya lantas menundukkan diri untuk menjambak helai hitam korban, "Lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Apa kau selalu semenyedihkan ini, hm?" seringainya.

"Arrgttt!" erang kesakitan terdengar lagi saat Youngmin kembali memukulinya dengan benda tumpul. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, meminta persetujuan untuk segera menggebrak dan menangkap kerumunan manusia sampah itu.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud sang sahabat menjawab dengan anggukan. Keduanya sepakat untuk mengakhiri semuanya kemudian berjalan mengendap menuju pintu masuk. Begitu pelan dan hati-hati.

.

 **Brak!**

 **.**

"Angkat tangan!" Baekhyun berseru lantang. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan, menggenggam pistol erat. Ia senang, kedatangannya disambut dengan ketegangan dan ketakutan dari wajah-wajah para kriminal.

"Jangan bergerak!" Kyungsoo menimpali. Selanjutnya sosok Kai, Chanyeol, pimpinan mereka—Choi Siwon juga satuan polisi lain datang membantu.

"Kim Youngmin." Seru Siwon dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, "Kami telah mengepungmu. Kau—skakmat." Pandangannya beralih pada Kai dan Kyungsoo, "Jong In, Kyungsoo—lekas amankan saksi."

"Yes, sir!" jawab mereka beriringan seraya membopong tubuh ringkih pria malang korban penyiksaan.

"Chanyeol—kau borgol Kim Youngmin." Lanjut Siwon tegas. "Sekarang."

Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya lantas memborgol tangan sang pelaku dengan suara **—krek—** cukup keras, "Kau punya hak untuk menyewa pengacara dan membuat pernyataan kapan saja."

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 06.30 sore-**

.

Pekerjaan hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tenaga, otak dan harga diri dikuras habis. Sesaat ia merasa lega, sebab pakaian juga wig nista itu sudah tidak melekat di tubuhnya. Baekhyun yakin sekali jika berat badannya akan turun minggu ini akibat stress.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan seluruh jiwa raga. Sekedar menidurkan diri di atas sofa atau pulang ke rumah sembari bergelung dengan nyamannya kasur. Tapi mengingat bahwa hari ini ada yang harus ia temui. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai, "Bukankah hari ini kita semua akan pergi makan bersama?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, setuju "Kai benar."

"Sorry, guys. Aku harus pergi ke namsan park. Kalian tahu—ini soal surat cinta." Jelas Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Kai menepuk bahunya pelan lantas berkata, "Aku mengerti—kau boleh pergi."

"Semoga beruntung." Timpal Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang mengerti dirinya, "Thanks. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Tatapan Kai beralih pada sosok Chanyeol kemudian merangkulnya, "Patah hati, dude?"

"Berisik!" Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan sang rekan dari pundak. Entah kenapa pertanyaan Kai terdengar seperti ledekan. Menyebalkan.

"Ow ow, jangan marah begitu." Kai mengangkat tangan ke udara layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Benar-benar bodoh.

Chanyeol mendengus sejenak lalu bangkit. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama duo pasangan edan. Pergi dari sana merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Namun baru satu langkah berjalan. Ia terhenti.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sepatunya. Sebuah kertas?—penasaran. Ia memungut kertas yang terlipat apik sebelum melihat isinya.

.

 _Sejak lama, aku menyukaimu yang polos dan ceria. Tanggal lima oktober, pukul tujuh malam. Kutunggu di namsan park. Aku ingin kita bertemu._

 _-Dari yang mengagumimu-_

.

Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang kaku seperti patung. "Ini kan—"

.

.

.

 **-Namsan Park, pukul 07.05-**

.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan. Cahaya bulan tak nampak, tertutup gumpalan awan kelabu. Nyanyian jangkrik terdengar bising memenuhi taman namsan yang terlihat sepi.

Byun Baekhyun berjalan panik. Sedari tadi Hazelnya hanya menangkap rupa pepohonan, bangku taman dan air mancur. Ia tidak juga menemukan orang yang di maksud. Menyerah?—tidak akan. Ia bersumpah akan terus mencari sampai dapat.

Tap—tap—samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Baekhyun yakin itu pasti—

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya. "Kenapa kau kemar—"

"Kau tidak ingat?" potong Chanyeol sembari merogoh saku. Membuat alis Baekhyun terangkat heran. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika pemuda Park itu menunjukkan secarik kertas yang sangat ia kenal.

"Surat itu—kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya menunduk, mensejajarkan diri dengan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendek dan menatapnya semakin intens. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, hum?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke samping. Bermaksud menghindari tatapan sang sahabat. Namun niat baiknya terhenti, karena Chanyeol segera menarik dagu itu untuk menghadapnya kembali.

"Selama ada aku—" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, "—jangan pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu."

"Yeol—"

"Ini aku." potongnya lagi.

"Ha?"

Chanyeol menjauh sedikit. Sekedar memberi jarak pada keduanya sebelum berkata, "Surat ini—aku yang menulisnya."

"Kau—apa?" Katakan bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Hari ini Chanyeol menciumnya dan sekarang ia berkata jika dirinya yang menulis surat cinta itu?

Fucking hell! This is impossible. Yang dia tahu, Chanyeol membencinya. Walau ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa sang sahabat bersikap demikian.

"Aku bilang—surat ini aku yang menulisnya, bodoh!" ulangnya lagi.

"J—jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun mulai panik, "Surat ini terselip di—"

"Novelmu?" tebak Chanyeol dengan tawa aneh. Seperti psikopat. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun mengejang seketika. "Kau tahu—kenapa aku sangat membencimu?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat gelengan pelan dari lawan bicara.

"Itu karena kau membuatku menunggu. Kau kejam, Baekky."

"Menunggu?"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menatapnya intens, "Yeah. Sepuluh tahu lalu, Aku hampir mati kedinginan diterjang hujan selama berjam-jam karena dirimu. Tapi aku tidak menyerah dan terus menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah datang. Disini."

Baekhyun merasa kedua matanya akan keluar detik itu juga, "Mwo? Sepuluh tahun lalu? Itu berarti—"

"Ya, kau benar. Seminggu sebelum kepergianku ke Amerika. Aku menyelipkan surat itu di novel kesukaanmu. Berharap kau akan membacanya. Berharap kau akan mengetahui perasaanku. Aku terus berharap dan berharap seperti orang bodoh."

Okay, sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tubuhnya seolah kaku bak mannequin. Bernapas pun rasanya tersegal. Jadi inikah alasan Chanyeol terus bersikap menyebalkan?

"K—kenapa? Kenapa kau m—melakukan itu?"

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang singkat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi—perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah. Sampai saat ini—"

.

"—aku masih menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

 **Hallo jambaners, perkenalin—saya kurokuroninja. Panggil aja 'sayang' *author digebukin* makasih udah mampir di fic abal milik saya. Semoga kalian suka, yak ;) maap, author hanya manusia biasa yang banyak kekurangan. Kalo ceritanya jelek harap dimengerti. Maklum masih author baru hehehe *nyengir kuda***

 **Oya, untuk lemonnya—tunggu aja.**

 **Saya harap kalian suka dan gabosen-bosen pantengin fic gaje saya :***

 **Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Riview please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Catch You, Babe!**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek/Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance_

 _Summary: I don't clever to make a summary. But i hope you are all enjoy with my story._

 _Warning! OOC, Yaoi, (Boy x Boy), NC, Lemon, Bad Language, Miss Typo dan berbagai macam keabsurdan dan kegajean tingkat you hate it, just leave it! No protest, no judge, no flame! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya. -18 out. Ok? Thanks._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2: Saranghae_

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 **-Flashback-**

.

 **-Street Basketball, pukul 04.55 sore-**

.

"Baek. Tangkap bolanya!" Chanyeol kecil berseru seraya melempar bola sewarna oranye di udara. Baekhyun menangkap lantas memasukkannya kedalam ring. Bermain basket sepulang sekolah sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

Biasanya mereka bermain saat malam hari. Berhubung hari ini tidak ada kelas malam, akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati sensasi basket di bawah sunset. Indah sekali.

"Nice dunk!"

Mendengar pujian meluncur dari mulut sang sahabat, Baekhyun melayangkan senyum simpul. "Thanks."

"Menakjubkan, Baek. Kau bisa melakukan dunk hebat dengan tubuh sependek itu."

"Yak! Aku tidak pendek!" pekiknya tidak suka. Apa-apaan ini?! Chanyeol masih meremehkan kemampuannya? Gah! Menyebalkan.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak. Ia tidak pernah bosan menggoda sang sahabat. Lihat wajah itu? begitu manis dan lucu.

Matahari menyingkir dari peraduan. Cahaya jingga di atas awan menjadi pemandangan indah yang selalu di nanti-nanti setiap orang.

Keduanya memutuskan duduk bersamaan di lapangan sepi seraya meneguk sebotol air mineral. Sesaat Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Ia baru sadar betapa indahnya langit sore itu. Chanyeol di sebelahnya menatap dengan senyum penuh arti.

Baekhyun menatap sekilas sang sahabat sebelum menyerahkan hand band berwarna hitam kelam yang semula melingkar di kedua tangan, "Ini untukmu. Ambillah."

Chanyeol mengambilnya sedikit, ragu. "Kenapa kau menyerahkannya padaku?" tanyanya heran, "Bukankah ini benda yang paling berharga untukmu?"

Ya memang ini benda yang sangat berharga. Baekhyun tahu itu. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia masih sangat sulit melepaskannya. Sebab benda itu diberikan oleh Bang Yong Guk; ketua team basket nasional—idolanya. Dan itu diberikan langsung oleh mpunya sendiri.

"Benda ini memang berharga." Baekhyun menunduk sejenak, "Tapi aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan si pemuda Byun. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu—sebentar lagi kau akan pergi jauh." lirih Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dari mana bocah ini tahu?

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara ibuku dan ibumu kemarin. Katanya—keluargamu akan pindah ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat ini." jelas Baekhyun seolah tahu isi pikiran si pemuda jangkung.

"Baekhyun—" gumam Chanyeol—jauh di dalam hati, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menetap di Korea. Namun pekerjaan sang ayah, menuntutnya untuk tetap pergi. Dan keinginan ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah.

Baekhyun mendongak. Sebisa mungkin ia menampilkan senyum di bibir. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan kesan terbaik sebelum kepergian sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Berjanjilah. Kau akan selalu mengingatku dan memberiku kabar setiap lima menit sekali."

Tawa Chanyeol pecah seketika. Apa-apaan perkataannya itu; protektif sekali. Seolah Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang hendak berselingkuh.

"Hei! Tidak ada yang lucu." Baekhyun merenggut dengan wajah lucu.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Tangannya menggapai pipi kenyal Baekhyun dan mencubitnya gemas. "Baiklah—baiklah, tuan Byun. Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu dan selalu memberimu kabar setiap lima menit sekali."

"Y—yak!"

.

.

.

 **-Seoul National Junior High School, pukul 09.00-**

.

"Hachim!" flu adalah salah satu penyakit musiman. Wajar saja. Karena itu, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Meski menyebalkan, toh hanya flu.

"Kau sakit, Yeol. Sebaiknya kau tinggal di kelas dan istirahat." Usul Baekhyun diterima. Istirahat merupakan salah satu metode terbaik.

"Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau susul teman-temanmu." Titah Chanyeol seraya melihat kondisi kelas yang sudah sepi karena ditinggal para murid. Well, pelajaran olahraga mengharuskan mereka semua untuk terjun ke luar kelas.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan. Namun ia mengurungkan niat, mengingat tema olahraga hari ini mengharuskan dirinya untuk berendam dalam kolam renang di tengah cuaca tidak bersahabat di luar sana. Jujur saja, ia tidak ingin membuat flunya semakin parah.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu." Ujar Baekhyun sembari melenggang pergi. Chanyeol menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam diam.

Satu helaan napas lelah lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya merogoh tas—mengambil sepucuk surat sewarna tulang. "Ayolah, Yeol. Kau pasti bisa."

Setelah yakin dengan dirinya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit. Tuhan, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada sahabat lamanya—Byun Baekhyun.

Nyatakan atau kau akan benar-benar terlambat.

Gila?—kau benar. Cinta memang gila. Tidak peduli dari mana kau berasal. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan. Tidak peduli seberapa banyaknya uang dalam saku. Bahkan dosa sekali pun. Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

"Yeol?" sedikit lagi—ya. Sedikit lagi Chanyeol berhasil menyelipkan surat cinta pada salah satu buku yang berserakan di meja Baekhyun kalau saja Chen tidak menghentikannya.

Dengan sigap, ia kembali menarik surat dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung. Chen mengernyit curiga. Sikap Chanyeol benar-benar aneh. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah. Tidak mungkin ia berkata, 'aku sedang menyelipkan surat cinta di salah satu buku Baekhyun'. Holly motherfucker! Chen tidak boleh tahu. Semuanya tidak boleh tahu.

"A—aku hanya ingin meminjam buku catatan fisika milik Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu—Kyuhyun seonsangnim adalah guru paling kejam. Aku tidak ingin dihukum hanya kerena tidak mengerjakan tugas."

Chen semakin curiga. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mencontek kerjaan milik Baekhyun?—biasanya Baekhyun lah yang selalu mencontek hasil kerja pemuda jangkung itu.

Tapi—yasudahlah. Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan mendesak sekarang. Possitive thinking.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kelas olahraga Eunhyuk seonsangnim sedang berlangsung?"

Celaka!—Chen hampir melupakan tujuannya. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju bangku kemudian meraih pelampung merah muda yang tergeletak disana.

"Well—" ujarnya seraya menenteng benda nista itu malu-malu. "Kau tahu, kan? Kalau aku tidak bisa berenang."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas. Jadi karena itu. Dasar idiot.

"Nah—Yeol. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Chen enggan berlama-lama kemudian bergerak pergi. Pemuda jangkung itu bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Buru-buru ia mengambil salah satu novel tebal dan menyelipkan surat cintanya disana.

'Semoga berhasil.'

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga sudah berakhir. Setelah lama menunggu dalam kebosanan, akhirnya sang pujaan hati muncul di ambang pintu bersama rombongan lain. Pakaiannya sedikit berantakan dan rambut basah.

Entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat err—menggoda?

Oh God, cobaan macam apa ini? jangan sampai ia menyerang Baekhyun. Kendalikan dirimu, Chanyeol. Kendalikan.

"Pakailah ini—" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebotol minyak kayu putih sembari mengelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Chanyeol menerima dengan senang hati. "Aku yakin, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Thanks." Balas Chanyeol kemudian menghirup aroma hangat minyak kayu putih. Ia senang Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun mendelikkan bahu, tidak masalah. "Youre welcome."

.

"Baekhyun." Panggilan Sehun membuat sang mpu menoleh. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Kau melihat PSPku?" tanya Sehun to the point. Dari wajahnya, si bocah maniak game terlihat sangat kacau. Sebagai teman sebangku—Baekhyun mengerti, jika Sehun tidak dapat hidup tanpa PSP dan hal-hal berbau game.

PSP belahan jiwaku, game adalah hidupku—begitulah semboyan yang selalu Sehun katakan setiap waktu. Baekhyun yakin, dia berniat membuat telinganya bernanah dengan ocehan bodoh itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya." jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Arrrgggttt!" Sehun meremat kepalanya frustasi. "Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, jengah. "Kau kan bisa membelinya la—"

"Tidak bisa." Potong Sehun sarkastik. Chanyeol mengejang karenanya. "PSP itu adalah hadiah dari kekasihku. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun yang mengambilnya."

"Chanyeol." Seru Chen tiba-tiba. Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Bukankah kau yang mengambil PSP Sehun?"

"Mengambilnya?" lolong Chanyeol tidak percaya. begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Semua orang tahu, Chanyeol paling anti dengan hal-hal absurd seperti itu. "Kau bercanda. Untuk apa aku mengambil PSP?"

"Aku melihat semuanya." Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata memicing. "Kau mengambil PSP milik Sehun."

 **Brak—** Chanyeol menggebrak meja keras. Membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju pada mereka. Tuduhan macam apa itu? Ia mencuri PSP murahan milik Sehun? Lelucon yang bagus.

"Jaga bicaramu, Chen!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara baritone khas. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang seolah hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Menyeramkan namun seksi di saat bersamaan.

Chen menyeringai lebar. Terlihat menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol. "Wooo. Kau marah, Tuan Park? Bukankah itu semakin terlihat jelas kalau kaulah sudah mencu—"

" . ." potong Chanyeol menekan setiap kata, "Kau bisa memeriksanya kalau kau mau."

"Itu tidak perlu." Bantah Chen teguh pendirian.

"Saat jam pertama, kulihat Sehun masih menggenggam benda itu. Dan ia kehilangan PSPnya sesaat setelah jam olahraga dimulai. Semua orang tahu bahwa hanya kau lah yang berada di sini. Dan—oh; aku penasaran—apa yang kau sembunyikan dalam punggungmu waktu itu?"

Skakmat. Oh ayolah Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengirim surat cinta pada Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa satu kelas mencemoohnya.

"Cukup!" Baekhyun menengahi seraya membentangkan kedua tangan di depan Chanyeol. Mencegah agar tidak terjadi aksi saling pukul. Bisa gawat jika mereka harus berurusan dengan ruang konseling.

"Jika Chanyeol berkata dia tidak mencurinya. Maka dia tidak mencurinya."

Chen mengernyit tidak suka, "Kau membelanya?"

"Ya. Karena dia adalah sahabatku. Aku sangat mempercayainya." Baekhyun berkata lantang. Lagi pula, manamungkin Chanyeol melakukan hal sekonyol itu.

"K—kau—!"

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun membentang layaknya pedang, "Akan kubuktikan padamu. Chanyeol bukanlah orang seperti itu. Aku akan menemukan PSP Sehun. Kalau perlu, aku akan menemukan pelaku sebenarnya sekaligus."

"Ehem—" Sehun berdehem meminta perhatian. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak karena menjadi penyebab semua kekacauan. "—guys, bisakah kalian hentikan—"

"Shut up, you jerk!" bentak mereka bertiga bersamaan. Sehun menelan ludah paksa. Sial kenapa jadi begini?

'Mereka benar-benar. M—menakutkan.'

.

.

.

 **-Kelas 2-2, pukul 09.15 malam-**

.

Sekolah di malam hari memang sedikit err—seram. Lorong-lorong gelap gulita, ruangan kosong serta suara rintik hujan di sana semakin menambah kesan horor. Tapi kata menyerah tidak tertulis dalam kamus hidup Baekhyun.

Persetan dengan ketakutan—membuktikan pada Chen seluruh kebenaran merupakan prioritas utama.

Entah keyakinan dari mana yang membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam kelas dan memeriksa di setiap sudutnya. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa benda itu berada disini—di dalam kelas.

"Pasti ada sekitar sini. Aku yakin" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari memeriksa setiap kolong bawah meja.

 **Srak—** pintu kelas terbuka. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Baekhyun tahu—itu pasti paman penjaga sekolah. Ini gawat! Ia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan; kalau tidak—

"Baekhyun." Dugaannya ternyata salah. Suara itu—Baekhyun sangat mengenalinya. Hanya dia yang memiliki suara serendah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—Park Chanyeol.

"Yeol, ternyata k—aww!" Baekhyun mengaduh pelan ketika Chanyeol mendaratkan satu pukulan di kepala. "Kenapa kau memukulku, hah?"

"Berhenti mencari dan pulanglah." pinta Chanyeol. "Lupakan tentang PSP. Aku tidak apa-ap—"

"Tidak bisa, Yeol!" Baekhyun membantah keras. Sifat keras kepalanya membuat Chanyeol terganggu. Tidak tahukah bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Dengar, Baek." Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremat pundaknya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lurus. "Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu. Ini hanya masalah kecil. Jadi, berhentilah. Kumohon. PSP seperti itu bisa kudapat dengan mudah. Kau tidak perlu khawa—"

Baekhyun menepis pelan kedua tangan Chanyeol dan tidak membiarkannya meneruskan kalimat. "Begitu mudahnya kau berkata seperti itu, tuan Park?" sarkasnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau anak pengusaha kaya. Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan PSP Sehun pun tidak ada artinya di matamu. Tapi—aku tidak akan membiarkan nama baik sahabatku tercoreng hanya karena benda mengerikan itu, kau paham?"

Chanyeol bingung harus senang atau sedih. Senang—karena Baekhyun mati-matian membelanya. Sedih—karena Baekhyun masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak bisakah kita merubah embel-embel sahabat menjadi kekasih?

 **Srak—** sekali lagi pintu terbuka. Sekarang Baekhyun yakin, itu pasti penjaga sekolah. Setuju dengan pemikirannya, ia lekas menarik tangan Chanyeol. Dan membawanya menunduk di bawah meja.

"Diam." Bisik Baekhyun membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangan. Ia tidak ingin rencana yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa, hancur oleh ulah pemuda jangkung itu.

Berada pada jarak sedekat ini membuat jantung Chanyeol bergedup tidak karuan. Cepat dan bar-bar. Beruntung, keadaan kelas saat ini begitu remang. Chanyeol tidak perlu repot menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

Napas hangat Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka yang berdempetan. Dan tangan mungil yang kini membekapnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol menarik jari ramping Baekhyun ke dalam mulut. Menjilat dan menggulumnya satu persatu. Merasakan betapa manisnya jari it—

Ew!—Park Chanyeol. Hentikan pikiran sintingmu.

Sinar lampu senter menelusuri sekitar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang berat. Tidak salah lagi. Itu penjaga sekolah. Baekhyun menarik dirinya dan Chanyeol semakin dalam. Berharap tidak ketahuan.

"Aku yakin mendengar suara di sekitar sini." Ujar suara khas pria paruh baya.

"Ah—mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." sambungnya ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tidak ada satu pun hal mencurigakan yang tertangkap kedua mata. Merasa semuanya percuma, sang penjaga sekolah berbalik pergi.

Suara **—Srak—** terdengar, menandakan bahwa bahaya sudah menjauh. Baekhyun bernapas lega. Ia segera melepaskan pangutan tangan dari bibir Chanyeol.

Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar bunyi guntur memekikkan telinga. Refleks, Baekhyun tumbang dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Oh ya, Chanyeol tahu betul, sang pujaan hati memiliki phobia berat terhadap petir.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun. Berusaha untuk menenangkan ketakutannya.

"Tenanglah."

"Y—Yeol. Aku takut." Lirih Baekhyun dengan suara parau yang sangat ketara. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara isakan. Ia yakin, Baekhyun sedang menahan tangis.

Chanyeol menangkap pipi Baekhyun. Menyuruhnya mendongak, "Aku tahu, kau pasti takut. Tapi aku disini bersamamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne?"

Ketakutannya pada petir seolah lenyap detik itu juga, terganti oleh rasa hangat di relung hati ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut juga senyumnya yang damai.

"Y—Yeol?" gumamnya, "Terimakasih."

Oh God, hentikan waktu sekarang juga. Ia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir. Byun Baekhyun, pujaan hatiku. Kenapa kau bisa terlihat begitu manis.

 **Srak—** suara itu lagi. Kali ini siapa? Damn it! Keduanya mulai naik pitam sekarang. Berbeda dengan langkah kaki si penjaga sekolah. Langkah kaki ini terdengar lebih konstan dan tenang. Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat melihat siluet seorang siswa berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Baekhyun mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Ada keperluan apa dan—hei! Apa yang dia lakukan di bangkuku?

Curiga?—tentu saja. Terlebih ketika pemuda yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya itu kini mulai mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celana. Yang ternyata adalah—

"Itu kan—PSP milik Sehun." Bisik Baekhyun tidak menyangka, "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Setelah meletakkan PSP di bawah kolong meja Sehun. Sosok itu berbalik. Bermaksud melenggang pergi. Kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran. Baekhyun sudah bersumpah akan mengungkap ini semua dan membersihkan nama Park Chanyeol dari segala tuduhan.

"Tunggu!" sosok tadi berhenti. Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyian, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. "Berbalik!" titah Baekhyun tegas. Berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya yang pecicilan. Benar-benar tidak biasa. Chanyeol dibuat tercengang.

Sang pelaku berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tersentak.

"K—kau kan—"

.

.

.

 **-Seoul National Junior High School, pukul 08.25-**

.

 **Brak!—** Baekhyun menggebrak meja Chen secara sadis. Sontak seluruh pandangan mengarah pada mereka. Seringai Baekhyun begitu lebar dan licik—membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merinding. Tak terkecuali Chen. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Cepat minta maaf pada Chanyeol." Desaknya.

Sebelah alis Chen terangkat, "Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?"

Jawaban Chen sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Baekhyun menarik kerah pemuda berzodiak virgo itu dengan kasar, "Aku sudah menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya jadi minta maaflah atau kubunuh." ancamnya serius.

Chen menepis tangan Baekhyun dari kerah baju lantas merapikannya sebelum berkata, "Baiklah—baiklah." Ujarnya malas, "Jadi bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku terlebih dulu. Siapa pelakunya?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, lantas memanggil seseorang disana dengan gesture tangan. "Lay, kemarilah."

Sehun yang berada di sebelah Chen langsung tersedak minumannya sendiri. Kedua matanya membelo tatkala sosok Lay—kekasihnya dari kelas sebelah—berjalan masuk dengan tatapan sangat datar. "C—chagiya? Kenapa kemari? Katakan bahwa semua itu boh—"

"Itu memang benar, Sehun. Akulah yang telah mencuri PSPmu." Lay mendengus dengan putaran bola mata malas. "Aku tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu. Sejak aku menghadiahkan benda itu padamu. Kau—terus mengabaikanku. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya kembali saat kau lengah."

"Lay—"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena semalam—aku sudah menaruhnya di kolong mejamu." Tunjuknya pada tempat yang disebutkan, "Bukankah benda itu lebih penting dari a—"

Ucapan Lay terhenti saat Sehun menghamburkan tubuh memeluk sosok itu. "Bodoh!" lirihnya sembari mengeratkan pelukan, "Tentu saja, kau yang paling penting. Maafkan aku."

Apa-apaan mereka? Seperti telenovela saja. Menggelikan. Dasar pasangan idiot.

Okay—lupakan tentang HunLay. Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Kedua matanya beralih pada si tuan penuduh dengan tatapan ramah namun menusuk.

"Sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf pada sahabatku, Chen."

.

.

.

 **-Street Basketball, pukul 08.10 malam-**

.

Hamparan bintang mengisi langit malam. Tidak ada awan kelabu atau rintik hujan. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Rasanya sangat bersyukur.

"Hari yang melelahkan, bukan?" tanyanya sembari melepas lolipop strawberry dari mulut. Pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya mengangguk, setuju.

"Ya Kau benar."

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "—apakah kau menyukai seseorang?"

Chanyeol tersedak ekspressonya. Terkejut?—tentu saja. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Baekhyun menusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk. Seringai menyebalkan terpatri di wajahnya saat satu pertanyaan gila terbesit di otak, "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?"

"Jangan balas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Baek!"

Perkataan Chanyeol seolah menjadi angin lalu. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah hingga menyisakan beberapa senti saja. Membuat pipi Chanyeol semakin merah padam.

"Oh ayolah, Yeol." Baekhyun mulai merajuk.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun. Berada pada jarak sedekat ini tidak akan baik untuk kondisi jantungnya. "Ya baiklah—baiklah. Aku menyukai seseorang, kau puas?"

"Jadi katakan padaku—siapa gadis beruntung itu?" desaknya antusias dan penasaran. Chanyeol semakin gundah. Holly Shit! haruskah ia berkata bahwa dialah 'gadis' yang dimaksud.

Tapi jika Chanyeol memberitahunya sekarang—lalu apa gunanya surat cinta yang sudah dibuat selama semalam suntuk?

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Terdengar lengguhan kecewa dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sekilas Chanyeol melirik dengan ujung mata. Ekspressi bocah Byun itu terlihat menggemaskan. Lucu sekali.

"Lihat!—ada bintang jatuh." tunjuk Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Polos sekali. "Waaaaa. Indahnya. Ayo kita berdoa."

 **Plok—** Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ya ampun, betapa kekanak-kanakannya sifat Baekhyun. Apa kata dunia jika seorang pemuda berusia empat belas tahun masih memohon pada bintang jatuh. Hell! Memalukan sekali.

"Ayolah~" paksa Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Ia terpaksa menuruti keinginan konyol Baekhyun. Berdoa tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Permintaan seorang Park Chanyeol hanyalah permintaan sederhana. Ia tidak mengharapkan harta karun. Ia tidak mengharapkan putri cantik. Ia tidak mengharapkan lampu ajaib. Permintaannya hanya satu—

'Jodohkan aku dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan isi pernikahan kami dengan kebahagiaan.'

"Serius sekali." Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendapati Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas tengah mengamati dengan pandangan intens. Sial! Jantungnya bergedup kencang.

"Beritahu aku tentang keinginanmu."

"Menjadi pemain basket nasional dan hidup bahagia."—hei itu tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Chanyeol memang memanjatkan 'kebahagiaan' dalam doanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap hamparan bintang di angkasa. Ia kembali memasukkan lolipop strawberry dalam mulutnya, "Kalau aku—aku ingin menjadi polisi."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau bergurau, Baek?"

"Bergurau? Tentu saja tidak. Setelah menyelidiki kasus PSP Sehun, aku sadar. Ternyata itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin menjadi polisi suatu saat nanti."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas. "Ya—ya—ya. Silahkan bermimpi sesukamu."

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar layaknya speker. Namun tidak bertahan lama. Sebab Baekhyun segera memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan sepatu. Rasakan!

Suasana yang tadinya damai dan tentram berubah menjadi gaduh. Tak jarang, mereka berlarian di lapangan. Saling mengejar dan saling merutuk dengan sumpah serapah. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Catch me if you can!" Ejek Chanyeol tanpa mengurangi tempo berlari. Sesekali menjulurkan lidah, menantang.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

 _Ada banyak hal yang telah kau ajarkan padaku. Tentang, apa itu mimpi. Dan apa itu cinta. Perasaan ini juga—kau yang mengajarkannya._

.

.

.

 _Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun._

.

 _Sampai bertemu di tanggal lima oktober._

.

.

 **-Flashback end-**

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

 **Fiuuh~akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. *lega* saya sengaja buat chapter ini jadi full flashback. Alurnye jadi kaya maju mundur cantiknya shahrono hehe. Gimana? Gimana? hehe Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mantengin fanfic super duper gaje saya, yang udah riview, yang udah favorite, yang udah follow. Makasih banget *tebar daun ***

 **Maaf saya gabisa bales riview kalian satu satu *sujud* tapi saya makasih (lagi) banget nget-nget-nget sama kalian. Aku cinta kalian semua *cipokin satu-satu* saya juga senang banget loh dan perlu kalian tempe (tahu sudah mainstream pemirsah..hehe) saya terus bacain riview kalian berkali-kali ampe rasanya pengen terbang ke langit ke tujuh :3 #eaa nyehehe**

 **Kalian semua membuatku semangat hiks *terhura***

 **Oh iya, untuk salah satu adegan di chapter satu, saya emang ngambil sebagian dari drama you are all sorounded. Saya pikir pas liat adegan drama itu, kayaknya bagus kalo dibuat versi ChanBaeknya *blingbling***

 **Lalu akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengabungkan sebagian adegan itu dengan ide nista, kotor dan mesum saya huahahaha *author ditabok sendal butut***

 **Dan untuk tamatnya saya masih gatau. Mungkin sampe sekitar chapter empat atau lima. Soalnya ini masih dalam masa pengerjaan hehe.**

 **Kalo kurang memuaskan, maap yak karena author hanya manusia biasa yang penuh dengan kekurangan.**

 **Cerita masih berlanjut, beb. Lemonnya belom ada disini. Penasaran dengan jawaban Baekhyun? Apakah dia menerima cinta Chanyeol? Tunggu di fic abal selanjutnya... huahahaha *ketawa nista***

 **Sampai jumpa...**

 **Riview please**


	3. Why?

**I Catch You, Babe!**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek/Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun sligh KaiSoo._

 _Rated: M_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance_

 _Summary: I don't clever to make a summary. But i hope you are all enjoy with my story._

 _Warning! OOC, Yaoi, (Boy x Boy), NC, Lemon, Bad Language, Miss Typo dan berbagai macam keabsurdan dan kegajean tingkat mayor you hate it, just leave it! No protest, no judge, no flame! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya. -18 out. Ok? Thanks._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 3: Why?_

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

"— _aku masih menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _._

 **Trang—** gelas-gelas berisi wine mahal saling bersulang. Canda tawa para personil polisi dan hentakan musik disko menghiasi mini bar yang terletak di sudut kota. Semuanya tertawa. Semuanya bersenang-senang, kecuali Baekhyun.

Ciuman, surat, pernyataan cinta. Tiga hal itu membuatnya shock. Dan yang paling membuatnya hampir mati berdiri adalah—Park Chanyeol. Dialah dalang di balik ketiga tragedi mengerikan itu. Kenapa harus si jangkung menyebalkan?

Dan kenapa? Kenapa saat Chanyeol menciumnya ia sama sekali tidak menghindar? Kenapa tubuhnya seolah kaku dan membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu mencium bibirnya dua kali? DUA KALI!

Menghindar adalah jalan terbaik. Jujur saja, Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengannya. Jangankan bertemu, bertatap muka pun rasanya err—sulit diartikan.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menyahut seraya melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun. Sejak tiga hari lalu, Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih pendiam. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Ah—Kyungsoo." Dari segala cara yang ia lakukan. Mulai dari melambaikan tangan sampai mengguncang tubuh. Akhirnya sang bebek kepolisian gangnam tersadar. Kyungsoo senang, usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa, "Ah—maaf. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tubuhku sangat lelah."

Lelah?—Kyungsoo yakin, itu hanyalah sebuah alasan. Sudah tiga tahun mereka saling mengenal. Selelah-lelahnya Baekhyun, ia tidak akan memasang wajah murung dan akan berusaha tersenyum.

"Sepertinya—aku harus ke kamar kecil dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa merah maroon seraya menaruh gelas kosong di atas meja. "Aku juga harus ke kamar kecil."

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Siwon saling menatap heran. Ketiganya memiliki pemikiran sama yaitu—'Sepertinya ada masalah diantara mereka.'

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca wastafel setelah membasuh muka beberapa kali. Tidak ada yang lebih kacau dari penampilan seorang Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah lesu, kedua mata berkantung.

Ia yakin jika kantung matanya memiliki kantung mata lagi saking stressnya.

Stress?—tidak ada yang lebih stress ketika ada seorang lelaki menyatakan cinta padamu. Ini gila. Kalau seandainya Baekhyun seorang gadis—mungkin dia akan menerimanya.

Tapi tidak—Baekhyun seorang pria. Pria sejati. Ia masih menyukai dada besar dan bokong montok wanita. Ia bukan gay. Bukan! Baekhyun sangat yakin, dirinya seribu persen normal.

Lalu, apa yang seorang Park Chanyeol harapkan dari seorang—lelaki?

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyukainya? Dia tidak cantik. Tubuhnya tidak bagus. Tidak memiliki buah dada. Keras kepala. Tidak bisa hamil. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lain yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Oh Tuhan." Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Tangannya mengepal erat pegangan wastafel. "Kenapa kau berikan cobaan mengerikan ini padaku?"

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghindariku, Byun Baekhyun?" suara baritone menggema. Menyadarkan Baekhyun dalam lamunan. Kedua mata menangkap sosok Park Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan di dada dan pandangan yang masih terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"S—sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"Tidak penting sejak kapan aku berada disini."—Menjauhlah! Ingin sekali Baekhyun berkata begitu. Namun bibirnya seolah menolak. Tubuhnya beku ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Oh Tuhan, dia sangat—gugup.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau gugup, hm?" ucapnya lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiran. Kali ini ia sedikit menyeringai. Tangannya menggapai dagu Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat.

Tidak!—ini sebuah kesalahan. Ya. ini kesalahan. Lelaki tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini pada lelaki lain. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya lalu menunduk.

"M—maaf."

Chanyeol tersentak. Mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia berbuat selancang itu. Dan seharusnya ia sadar, selama ini Baekhyun masih menggantung hubungan mereka. Bocah yang dijuluki bebek gangnam itu belum memberinya jawaban sejak tiga hari lalu.

Hening kembali menyapa.

Perlu diketahui, suasana awkward dan canggung merupakan suasana yang paling dibenci oleh orang bawel seperti Baekhyun. Sungguh, terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Sepertinya aku harus per—" Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Dari caranya saja, Baekhyun tahu bahwa si pemuda jangkung bak tiang listrik tidak mengizinkannya pergi. Holly motherfucker!

Terpaksa, Baekhyun harus kembali berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku? Aku ingin tahu. Jadi—bisakah kau beri tahu jawabanmu. Sekarang." Tuntut Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Menolak—salah. Tidak menolak pun—salah. Dunia memang kejam. Tuhan, bolehkah aku membunuh diriku sendiri?—rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Emm, Yeol. Begini—" ujar Baekhyun sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "—kau tahu kan kita sesama—"

"Lelaki?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas. Tidak bisakah Baekhyun mengesampingkan urusan gender?—"Aku tahu ini gila, Baek. Tapi kurasa itu tidak masalah. Aku mencintaimu. Tulus mencintaimu. Kau lihat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sesama lelaki tapi—"

"Tapi aku berbeda, Yeol! Aku normal!" Suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Akhirnya unek-unek dalam hati pun tersampaikan. Baekhyun sedikit lega. Namun, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati. Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol?

"M—maafkan aku." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa shocknya si pemuda Park.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum walau rasanya sangat sulit. Ternyata dipukuli kumpulan gangster bodoh jauh lebih baik ketimbang ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Okay, Baekky. Aku mengerti dengan 'kenormalanmu' itu. Kau boleh pergi." Perkataan datar itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Cengkraman tangannya semakin lama semakin lepas. Moodnya berubah drastis.

Rasa sedih, sakit, marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun kembali dirundung rasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menundukkan kepala.

"M—maafkan aku, Yeol."

Chanyeol berbalik memungungi Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Terlalu menyakitkan. "Yeah—pergilah."

Kau menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol. Sangat menyedihkan—batinnya galau.

.

.

Debuman musik kembali menghentak indera pendengaran. Saat pertama keluar dari kamar kecil, Baekhyun berencana akan pulang ke apartemennya dan bergelung dalam ranjang empuk. Pasti nikmat sekali.

Namun rencana tidak berjalan semulus kaki model cantik—Lee Hyorin, ketika ia melihat sosok Kim Taeyeon—pujaan hatinya duduk dan bergabung di tengah-tengah personil. Baekhyun harus berpikir seribu kali untuk pergi.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" panggil Taeyeon dari kejauhan ketika menyadari keberadaan pemuda pendek itu. Tangannya melambai, menyuruhnya untuk segera mendekat.

Oh God, ini anugrah besar yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat tidak sabaran dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu tanpa ragu.

"Hai Taeyeon-noona." Sapa Baekhyun, sekedar basa-basi. "Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Well—Siwon mengundangku kemari."

Okay, jawaban yang masuk akal. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan perjalananmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya perjalanan biasa." Jawabnya riang, "Dan—oh aku hampir lupa. Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Taraaaa!~" Taeyeon melambaikan sekotak kue beras ukuran sedang pada Baekhyun lantas menyerahkannya dengan suka cita, "Ambillah. Kudengar kau menyukai makanan manis."

Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah. Ternyata Taeyeon sangat perhatian padanya. Ini langkah yang bagus. dengan senang hati, Baekhyun menerimanya, "Terimakasih, noona. Kau benar—aku sangat menyukainya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Hei—hei jadi—kau hanya memberikan oleh-oleh untuk bocah tengik ini?" Siwon menuntut keadilan. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tidak terima dipanggil bocah tengik. Seenaknya saja.

Taeyeon tertawa renyah. Ia meraih bungkusan besar yang sengaja di taruh di bawah lantai, "Tentu saja. Kalian boleh mengambilnya juga."

Siwon, Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung berebut layaknya bocah yang sedang dibagikan lolipop oleh ibu mereka. Menggelikan sekali.

"Terimakasih, Kim Taeyeon. Kau yang terbaik." Puji Siwon hiperbola. Lengkap dengan cengiran super duper idiot yang sama sekali jauh dari image tampannya seperti biasa. Membuat Taeyeon memutar bola mata, malas.

Diam-diam Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Jujur saja, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, pemuda Park itu belum muncul.

"Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi membuyarkan angan.

"Y—ya?"

"Kemana perginya si jangkung bodoh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Cukup memuaskan untuk memberitahu rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai khawatir melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Memilih untuk bungkam.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lelah, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa bilang padaku. Ok?" ujarnya yang di respon anggukan paham.

.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melihat kebersamaan mereka dalam diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun dan Taeyeon yang sedang asik bersenda gurau bersama. Sudah bukan rahasia jika Baekhyun menyukainya.

Lihat senyumnya—sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum setulus itu. Pasti senang bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai. Betapa beruntungnya Taeyeon.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dada Chanyeol terasa sesak melihat keduanya bersama. Ia tidak habis pikir. Mimpi apa dirinya semalam? Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Mungkinkah ini hukuman Tuhan karena telah mencintai sesama jenis?

Haruskah ia melupakan Baekhyun?

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan, Chanyeol memilih pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya tanpa pamit.

.

Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau begitu kejam?

.

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 11.00 pagi-**

.

Hari ini bangku Park Chanyeol terlihat kosong. Rupanya dia tidak masuk. Menurut laporan yang diterima, pemuda jangkung itu kini sedang sakit. Benarkah?—tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak yakin?

Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dengan bodohnya Baekhyun menghancurkan harapan sang sahabat begitu saja dalam satu hari. Jelas tidak sebanding dengan penantian Chanyeol yang begitu panjang. Harusnya Baekhyun sadar seberapa tulusnya cinta Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau melamun lagi."

Baekhyun tersentak sesaat ketika Kyungsoo mendaratkan tangan tepat di bahu. Ah—betapa kacau dirinya sekarang.

"Y—ya? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Yang dilakukan Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya melamun, melamun, dan melamun. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang hinggap di otak pemuda Byun itu?—"Jangan tanya, 'ada apa' dengan wajah kusutmu. Sebaiknya kau ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tahu, kau sedang berada dalam masalah yang cukup rumit sekarang."

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dengan menceritakan masalahmu maka kau bisa sedikit bernapas. Jujur saja, masalah ini membuat dadanya sesak.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun memberi jeda sejenak seraya memilah kata-kata yang akan di lontarkan. Kyungsoo masih tetap setia menunggu.

"—dia—dia orang yang telah menulis surat itu."

Gunung meletus, gempa bumi, tsunami, badai, halilintar. Park Chanyeol si wajah treplon menyebalkan?—jadi dia yang menulis surat cinta konyol itu. Sulit dipercaya.

"What?—kau bercanda, Baek?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh ke senderan kursi sembari memijat pangkal hidung. Kepalanya mendadak pusing sekarang, "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Kyung?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa—"

"Dia bilang, dia menyelipkan surat itu di novelku sepuluh tahun lalu." Great, Baek. Kau hampir berhasil mencongkel keluar kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan penjelasan menggelikan namun nyata itu.

"Wha—sepuluh tahun?" jeritnya histeris. Sontak mengundang tanda tanya besar di pikiran setiap orang di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ssssst! Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" desis Baekhyun jengkel. Ia mengerti keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Awalnya, ia juga seperti itu. Rasanya memang sulit dipercaya tapi itulah kenyataan.

"Okay, maaf." Ujar Kyungsoo sadar diri, "Jadi—itu yang membuatmu murung setiap saat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian menjawab, "Bukan hanya itu. Aku—aku menolaknya dan sepertinya dia marah padaku."

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah ketika kau terus berharap dalam waktu yang cukup lama, terus membayangkanmu setiap saat lalu— **dor!** —kau menolaknya begitu saja? marah, sedih, kecewa? Sudah pasti.

Kyungsoo mengangah untuk yang kesekian kali. Kisah Baekhyun masih belum bisa dicerna sepenuhnya dalam otak. "Kau menolaknya? Kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan napas kasar, "Ayolah, Kyung. Aku normal. Aku bukan gay. Aku masih menyukai payudara. Ini kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sangat besar. Ini tidak wajar."

Entah kenapa—perkataan Baekhyun terasa seperti sindiran. Melihat ekspressi Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit kurang bersahabat membuat Baekhyun sadar, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

"No Proeblem." Kyungsoo mendelikkan bahu, tidak masalah. Toh ia sudah biasa menghadapi hujatan macam itu, "Jadi hanya karena itu kau menolaknya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sejujurnya, kadang aku berpikir—andai aku seorang gadis, mungkin aku akan menerimanya. Park Chanyeol—sesungguhnya dia lelaki yang baik."

"Kau menyalahi kodratmu, Baek?"

"B—bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku aku hanya—"

 **Puk—** tangan Kyungsoo kembali mendarat di pundak, "Awalnya aku juga menolak rasa aneh itu. Saat Kai menyatakan cintanya padaku; aku sangat shock. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Namun jauh di dalam hati, aku menyukainya dan semakin lama aku semakin paham—"

"—cinta tidak pandang bulu. Kekayaan, tampang bahkan gender sekalipun. Aku mencintai Kai apa adanya."

Satu kata yang terpintas di kepala Baekhyun—dahsyat. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa begitu bijak. Apakah Baekhyun bisa seperti itu? Entahlah.

.

.

.

 **-Street Basketball, pukul 05.00 sore-**

.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung menatap sekitar. Rumput-rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh menutupi lapangan, ring basket berlumut termakan usia. Seperti hutan belantara. Tidak terawat. Kondisinya jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali ia bermain basket bersama Chanyeol—sepuluh tahun lalu.

Miris.

Jika kalian bertanya—mengapa Baekhyun bisa berada disini?—maka jawabannya adalah—entahlah. Yeah—Baekhyun sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya pergi kesini.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Chanyeol selepas pulang sekolah. Melepas penat, berbagi kebahagiaan dan canda tawa. Sekilas terpintas kenangan dulu, dimana saat itu ia tengah bermain basket bersama Chanyeol dengan riang.

Pantulan basket. Teriak kegirangan. Dan—Chanyeol yang selalu memuji permainannya.

.

" _Rupanya kau hebat juga dengan tubuh sependek itu—Byun Baekhyun."_

.

Bibir Baekhyun terangkat, merangkai sebuah senyum tipis. "Diam kau, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak sependek yang kau kira." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Cinta tidak pandang bulu. Kekayaan, tampang bahkan gender sekalipun—Oh tidak, perkataan Kyungsoo terselip di benak.

Memang. Park Chanyeol adalah sosok mempesona. Senyumnya, tawanya, sentuhannya. Semuanya. Baekhyun menyukai semua yang berada pada diri pemuda itu. Oh Tuhan, andai dirinya dilahirkan sebagai seorang gadis. Mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya.

Ciuman saat di cafe dan Namsan Park, masih terus terbayang. Begitu halus dan lembut. Sensasi yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Mungkinkah ia mulai menyukai Chan—hentikan, Baek! Kau normal. Kau menyukai Taeyeon-ssi. Kau bukan gay.

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Park Chanyeol, pukul 02.00 dini hari-**

.

Insomnia seolah hal biasa di mata pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menekan tombol remote dan mengganti channel seenaknya.

Sial!—sama sekali tidak ada tontonan yang menarik. Haruskah Chanyeol menuntut pihak pertevisian?—oh ayolah, setelah insiden penolakan itu, yang ia butuhkan hanya hiburan.

Ternyata melupakan Baekhyun tidak semudah mencerca kulit 'eksotis' Kai. Jika ia boleh memilih—ia akan senang hati memilih mengerjakan ribuan soal matematika rumit.

Sudah lima hari Chanyeol mengurung diri dalam kamar. Memikirkan bagaimana ia akan bertemu Baekhyun keesokan hari membuat dadanya sesak. Katakanlah dia kekanak-kanakan, atau bajingan. Sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor?—Ah—Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir. Ada atau tidak ada dirinya, kepolisian masih tetap berjalan lancar.

Chanyeol merogoh saku. Mengambil sepasang handband hitam kelam pemberian Baekhyun. Warnanya begitu hitam, seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Oh Baekky, bisakah kau terima cintaku? Hah? Kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu? Seberapa lama aku terus mendesahkan namamu di tengah kegiatan mansturbasiku?

.

" _Berjanjilah. Kau akan selalu mengingatku dan memberiku kabar setiap lima menit sekali."_

.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menerima cintaku." Gumam Chanyeol sinting ketika perkataan Baekhyun sepuluh tahun lalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti setan.

Tuhan, kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku bersamanya. Tolong hapus dia dari ingatanku. Sekarang—Chanyeol mendadak melankolis.

Mungkin ini karma karena dulu ia senang menertawakan kakak perempuannya yang tengah dirundung duka ditinggal kekasih. Fuck!

 **Drrrrtt—** getaran ponsel membuatnya sadar. Ada satu pesan masuk terselip disana. "Yeri?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi ketika tau siapa manusia itu, "Tumben sekali, bocah bau kencur ini menghubungiku."

.

 _From: Yeri_

 _Annyeong, Yeollie~ apa kau merindukanku?—_

.

Chanyeol mendengus geli membaca sederet kalimat. "Merindukanmu?—tidak sama sekali." Katanya sadis kemudian melanjutkan.

.

— _bersiaplah, beberapa hari lagi; aku akan kembali ke Korea. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku nanti._

.

W—what?!— . ? Katakan kalau semua ini hanya lelucon. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ketika gadis mengerikan itu datang dan mengacaukan kehidupan damainya lagi.

Kim Yeri—teman seperjuangan ketika masih menetap di Negeri Paman Sam. Kesamaan asal dan hobi menjadi salah satu alasan kedekatan mereka. Jadi—bukan satu atau dua tahun mereka saling mengenal. Chanyeol tahu betul apa saja yang melekat pada diri manusia itu.

Kasar. Urakan. Bar-bar.

Sama sekali tidak mencirikan eksistensi gadis pada umumnya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Yeri adalah gadis yang manis dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol sempat berpikir jika dia merupakan Baekhyun versi perempu—

Hentikan, Yeol—kau harus belajar melupakannya.

.

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 11.00-**

.

Well—sudah seminggu berlalu namun bayang-bayang dan sentuhan halus Park Chanyeol masih terasa di bibir. Hangat dan kenyal. Kata-kata manisnya. Senyumnya. Selalu berputar layaknya kaset film.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun merasa mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya.

"Baek, apa kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanya Kai menaruh tumpukkan dokumen tebal di atas meja.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol memang belum menunjukkan batang hidung. Tepatnya sejak insiden penolakan, Baekhyun merasa hubungan mereka jadi lebih renggang dari sebelumnya. Apakah penolakannya terlalu keras?

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara kalian berdua?" Tanya pemuda eksotis itu lagi.

"Bukankah masalah memang selalu menghantui hubungan kami. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kai melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Bukan begitu, Baek. Hanya saja aku merasa, masalah kalian terlihat—berbeda. Terlihat lebih—serius mungkin?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, lelah. Please, jangan membebaninya dengan pertanyaan konyol itu lagi.

"Dari pada kau mengurusiku. Lebih baik urusi saja pekerjaanmu, kkamjong!"

.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Tak lama setelahnya, sosok tinggi bak tiang listrik muncul dari balik pintu. Panjang umur Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendadak gelisah dalam duduknya. Sesekali matanya melirik gugup pada sosok itu. Tidak ada perubahan, masih dingin seperti biasa.

"Hei!—Park Chanyeol!" sapa Kai menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol, "Kau kemana saja?"

"Menurutmu?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Tidak cukupkah aku mengirimkan setumpuk surat dokter padamu, Jong In? Kurasa kau tahu, kemana saja aku selama ini, bukan? Aku. sedang . sakit."—yeah sakit hati.

Kai diam ditempat. Ah—si jangkung masih menyebalkan rupanya.

Chanyeol menggeser kursi dan duduk di tempat semula. Jujur saja, ini semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Masalahnya mereka duduk—berhadapan. Wajah Chanyeol terpampang sangat dekat dan jelas.

Kedua matanya berkantung, pipinya terlihat lebih tirus dari biasanya. Ini semua pasti gara-gara penolakan itu. Baekhyun jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

Suasana hening melanda untuk yang kesekian kali.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikiran. Sedangkan Chanyeol nampak terlihat santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Mungkinkah—dia sudah memaafkanku?—pikirnya.

"Ehem—" Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Mencoba menetralisir rasa gugup sebelum memulai percakapan. "—ma—maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Baek. Aku mengerti." Kata Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari layar monitor laptop. Baekhyun tahu percis sifat si pemuda jangkung. Dia adalah tipe orang tidak mudah menerima keputusan yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kau pasti masih mar—"

 **Brak—** sontak seluruh pandangan teralihkan ke arah sumber suara. Baekhyun mematung di tempat. Park Chanyeol—kau terlalu keras menggebrak meja. Salahkan emosinya yang terlalu besar. Sesaat ia merasa menyesal.

"Hentikan!" desisnya rendah, membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. "Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Ma—"

"Sudah kubilang—hentikan, Baek!" sanggahnya keras. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok Kai, "Jong In!"

Kai menoleh takut-takut. Demi apapun, Chanyeol terlihat lebih mengerikan dari wabah cacing alaska, "Y—ya?"

"Tukar tempat denganku!" Perintahnya singkat, padat, tegas. Mau tidak mau, Kai menuruti permintaan sang partner. Sungguh, dia masih sayang nyawa.

Chanyeol bangkit, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat pasi seperti zombie. Poor Baekhyun. Merasa tergerak hatinya, Kyungsoo menggeser kursinya mendekat lalu mendekap sang sahabat erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol?!" bentaknya murka.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Bedebah sialan! Kyungsoo ingin sekali melayangkan tinju mentah di pipi Chanyeol. Berani sekali ia membentak sahabatnya seperti itu. "Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Jadi—urusan Baekhyun, urusanku juga!"

Chanyeol menoleh pelan dengan tatapan mengejek, lengkap dengan seringaian. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi spesies menyebalkan—Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap tak kalah sinis, "Sejak kau membentak sahabatku seperti tadi."

"Hei kalian hentikan. Please!" Kai menengahi. Ia takkan membiarkan kantor polisi menjadi ajang adu mulut, "Mereka semua melihat kita. Apa kalian tidak malu?"

Yang dikatakan Kai memang benar. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menyudahi perselisihan yang ada. Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya bertengkar di tengah jam kerja.

Merasa moodnya semakin buruk, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas di kantin. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia terkejut ketika kedua matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat seorang yang sangat familiar.

Gadis nyentrik bergaya gangsta dengan kalung kerlap-kerlip dan kaca mata hitam besar seperti penyanyi hip-hop. Berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenteng koper besar.

Di belakangnya nampak seorang anggota kepolisian menarik tubuh gadis itu dan tidak membiarkannya menerobos masuk. Wajah manis, tubuh pendek, sangar, bar-bar. Tidak ada yang segila itu selain—

"Yo, Park Chanyeol!"

—Kim Yeri, si preman dari Paman Sam.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, nona." Tegas salah satu anggota kepolisian yang langsung mendapat injakan keras di kaki.

Yeri bukanlah gadis yang suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh lantas memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Menorehkan rasa rindu yang amat mendalam.

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, man~"

"H—hei, Yeri-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut sang sahabat. Tapi tenaganya kalah besar. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi sekuat godzila?—pikirnya heran.

Kai tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada juga gadis yang mau dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol. Cantik pula. Ah—betapa beruntungnya bajingan ini. Kai jadi iri.

Sadar kemana arah pandang kekasihnya, Kyungsoo berinisiatif melempar tempat pensil ke kepala Kai. Menyadarkannya bahwa, dia sudah tidak lajang lagi.

Lain Kai, lain Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ada napasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Sepertinya ia tidak rela melihat Chanyeol dekat dengan yang la—DEMI NEPTUNUS, Baek. Kau normal, okay?

Yeri melepaskan pelukan maut dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi menggembung imut, "Kau tidak merindukanku, Yeollie?"

—oh God, apa-apaan panggilan sayang itu? Yeollie katanya?—okay, Baek. Cukup! Hentikan! Ingat! Kau normal!

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas—"Tidak!"

"Yak~"

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar seketika. Cukup keras didengar personil lain. Tangannya terangkat, tidak tahan untuk mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Yeri dengan gemas, "Tentu saja. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sudah empat tahun kita tidak bertemu, bukan begitu?"

Yeri menepis tangan Chanyeol agak risih, "Yak! Kau menghancurkan tatanan rambutku."

"Wow! Kau sudah mulai peduli pada penampilan, heh?" ujar Chanyeol santai. Ia menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan Yeri, "Katakan padaku. Dari mana kau tahu keberadaanku?"

"Bitch please, apa kau tidak ingat? Kau pernah memberitahuku kalau saat ini kau bekerja di kantor kepolisian gangnam."—aish! Itu benar. Sesaat Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya.

"Jadi—aku berinisiatif untuk menghampirimu dari pada harus menunggu di bandara seperti orang bodoh." sambungnya.

"Oi oi oi—disini bukan tempat pamer kemesraan." Cibir Kai tiba-tiba. Percayalah, sesungguhnya dia hanya iri. Yeah iri.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan terus memeriksa tumpukan barang bukti yang didapat dari berbagai tempat penyelidikan.

Lagi pula—siapa yang sedang pamer kemesraan? Cih!

"Hoo—" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Kai lalu menarik bahu mungil Yeri ke pelukannya, "—bukankah kau juga suka melakukan hal seperti ini, Jong In-ah. Pamer kemesraan."

Ah—ya itu memang benar. Kau skakmat Kai.

"Yeollie! Hentikan!" bantah Yeri tidak terima. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia segera menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol lantas membungkuk hormat, "Sorry, guys."

"By the way—perkenalkan, namaku Kim Yeri. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yeri. Aku adalah—"

"Dia kekasihku." Potong Chanyeol seenaknya. Sontak membuat Yeri tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Kai menganga lebar, Kyungsoo terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan Baekhyun—entahlah. Yang pasti ia merasa dadanya sangat sakit.

Tidak disangka—Park Chanyeol bisa semudah itu menggaet orang lain seminggu setelah penolakannya. Amazing.

Oh, ayolah—seharusnya kau senang, Baek. Harusnya kau lega. Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan? Kenormalan? Tapi kenapa menyakitkan? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Y—yak! Ap—"

"Maaf atas kelancangannya. Dia baru pulang dari Amerika—jadi otaknya sedikit—yaah kalian tahu. Kurahap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Menyebalkan! Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. Dan—hei! Apa yang dia bicarakan mengenai otaknya?! Kurang ajar sekali—batin Yeri geram.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala. Menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan—'See? Aku juga bisa melakukannya.'

"S—selamat." Baekhyun membuka suara dengan senyum paksa.

"Yeah—kuharap kau juga bisa mendapatkan Taeyeonmu, Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol dengan seringai kemenangan yang ketara. Namun di telinga Baekhyun itu lebih terdengar seperti—sindiran?

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Yeri membuka suara. Kedua matanya memicing, memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum riang. "Oh ternyata kau Baekhyun yang it—ummmpph!"

Perkataan Yeri terhenti saat Chanyeol membekap mulut. Tidak membiarkannya berbicara lebih jauh.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, heran.

"Kita keluar sebentar." Titah Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tangannya di mulut Yeri dan menyeret gadis itu keluar. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

"Mwo?!" pekik Yeri keras. Chanyeol sampai harus repot-repot membekap mulut gadis itu supaya tidak menggaduhkan kantor untuk kedua kalinya. Beruntung saat ini Choi Siwon sedang keluar kota menjalani misi pencarian orang. Kalau tidak—tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya, Yeollie?" sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggung ke tembok sembari memijat dahi yang mulai terasa pusing, "Karena aku memang harus melakukannya."

Yeri mendesah lelah. Dia ikut menyenderkan punggung di sebelah Chanyeol, "Bukankah pemuda manis tadi—Byun Baekhyun yang itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Chanyeol diam tidak menggubris.

"Pemuda yang selalu kau eluh-eluhkan di depanku. Kau bilang, dia selalu membuat hatimu bergetar setiap waktu, meski dia sudah mengecewakanmu. Kau juga rela pulang ke Korea dan masuk akademi kepolisian demi dirinya. Sekarang kau berkata di depannya kalau aku adalah kekasihmu? Great, Yeol! Kau merusak semuanya. Sekarang dia akan berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar kekasihmu."

Ya, benar. Chanyeol telah merusaknya. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir akan melakukan hal seekstrim itu. Cinta memang gila.

Chanyeol berbalik cepat. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam. "Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu kemudian dia menolakku dengan mudah!—apa boleh buat. Aku sangat emosi."

Ya Tuhan, alasan macam apa itu. Yeri tidak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini, "Kau konyol." Ledeknya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Kau sangat konyol."

"Yeah—kau benar. Aku memang konyol."

"C'mon, Yeol. Jangan jadi pengecut!" sarkas Yeri seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau akan menyerah dan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri seperti orang idiot? Gah! Sulit dipercaya."

"Jika memang hal itu perlu dilakukan—kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol menangkap bahu Yeri dan mencengkramnya erat, "Kumohon—kau harus tetap berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Ini gila tapi—aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan."

"Permintaan ditolak." Tegas Yeri. "Demi Tuhan, Yeollie. Aku kesini untuk bertemu Xi Luhan—kekasihku yang tampan, bukan untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku yakin Luhan tidak akan senang mendengar ini."

Well—waktu masih berdomisili di Amerika, selain Yeri; nama Luhan juga masuk ke dalam daftar pertemanan Chanyeol. Sekarang bocah China itu sedang menjalani bisnis besar di Korea. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, Luhan bisa takhluk di bawah pesona iblis perempuan seperti Yeri.

"Percayalah, dia akan mengerti. Lagi pula—kau itu bukan tipeku. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai gadis bar-bar sepertimu. Jangan mimpi!"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan santai, menelusuri koridor kantor kepolisian setelah menyuruh Yeri pulang ke habitat asal, kediaman Luhan. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana. Matanya meneliti sekitar. Para pekerja terlihat sibuk menangani permasalahan masing-masing. Ada yang sedang membuat laporan. Menyeret buronan. Bersantai bersama. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, menjadi polisi sama sekali bukan keinginannya. Bagi Chanyeol, polisi merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat rumit dan merepotkan.

Tapi—demi pemuda menyebalkan bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia rela meninggalkan mimpi indah menjadi pemain basket unggulan.

Dan sekarang, apa yang ia terima dari segala pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukan?—kecewa. Yeah kekecewaan. Cinta memang kejam.

"Ini—" Kai menyambut kedatangannya dengan secarik surat undangan berdesain classic. Chanyeol mengambilnya, meski ragu.

"Well—itu undangan pernikahan putri ketua Lee." Jelas pemuda eksotis itu lagi.

"Oh—gadis cengeng sok manis itu?" Chanyeol membolak-balikkan halaman surat dan menatapnya malas. "Sudah mau menikah rupanya. Hebat sekali. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pernikahan super mewah."

"Yeah, kau benar. Tapi—" Kai bergerak cepat, menempatkan tangan dan bibirnya tepat di telinga Chanyeol lantas berbisik, "—ada gosip beredar, kabarnya dia menikah demi menutupi kehamilanny— "

"Kai!" bentak Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen di atas meja, "Berhenti bergosip. Kau seperti gadis remaja labil saja. Ayo bantu aku."

"O—okay, babe."—meskipun brengsek dan playboy, Kai merupakan tipe pria yang selalu menuruti perkataan kekasihnya. Selain demi cinta, ini juga menyangkut tentang 'kegiatan' mereka nanti malam. Jika melanggar—bersiaplah tidak mendapat jatah.

Diam-diam Chanyeol berpikir—andai dirinya dan Baekhyun bisa seperti KaiSoo; pasti menyenangkan.

"Kemana perginya Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol spontan. Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang terlalu besar.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Dia sedang terjun ke lapangan bersama Taeyeon-sunbaenim."

Taeyeon?—gah! Kenapa harus dengan si nenek sihir? Mendengar nama gadis itu membuatnya sangat jengkel. Tidak bisakah Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian padanya, bukan pada makhluk berpayudara sialan.

Fuck ya!

.

.

.

 **-Apartemen Park Chanyeol, pukul 09.00 malam-**

.

Pulang kerja adalah waktu yang dinanti-nanti Park Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berpikir—rumah adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Biasanya, ia betah berdiam diri di kantor selama berjam-jam hanya demi melihat sang pujaan hati.

Tapi tidak sekarang—Chanyeol terlalu muak melihat pemuda itu. Apalagi jika sedang bersama gadis sialan. Fuck him ass!

Chanyeol berjalan gontai sembari meregangkan otot-otot kaku. Ia melempar tas kesembarang arah lantas mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Tangannya terjulur, melepas dasi hitam yang seolah mencekek leher.

"Baru pulang, Yeollie?" belum sempat memejamkan mata, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh sosok Yeri yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya seperti setan.

"K—kau? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Yeri menghempaskan bokong di sebelah Chanyeol seenaknya, "Luhan menyuruhku untuk tinggal sementara di apartemenmu. Katanya dia akan pergi ke luar kota mengurusi project bodoh yang entah apa itu" Katanya jengkel mengingat sang kekasih lebih mementingkan pekerjaan di banding dirinya.

"Lalu—bagaimana kau tahu apartemenku?" satu alis Chanyeol terangkat, heran.

"Luhan sendiri mengantarku kemari."

Jawaban diterima. Chanyeol memang pernah mengajak Luhan ke apartemennya tiga bulan lalu. Yeah—sekedar berkunjung melepas rasa rindu.

Sebagai sahabat, Luhan memang sangat mempercayakan Yeri padanya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia mempercayai Luhan hingga berani melakukan hal nekad seperti—memberi kode masuk ke apartemennya.

Bagus. Sekarang pemuda China itu bisa keluar-masuk apartemen seenaknya.

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Luhan bersikap jahat dan menyelundupkan sesuatu berbahaya ke dalam apartemennya seperti adegan yang ada di dalam drama murahan? Kalian tahu—sahabat jadi musuh?

Oh tentu saja tidak. Luhan bukan orang se-murahan itu. Karena apa? Yeah—sekali lagi, karena Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Menyebalkan!" Yeri merenggut jengkel, "Dia sama sekali tidak menyambut kedatanganku. He is such a fuckhead, man!"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Yeri. Menenangkan perasaan gadis itu, "You look really shit like brat! Luhan seperti itu karena ingin membahagiakanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramyeon bersama, hum?"

Sesuai dugaan, senyum Yeri langsung mengembang layaknya bunga musim semi. Sebagai sahabat, Chanyeol sangat tahu apa yang disukai Yeri. Sewaktu tinggal di Amerika, gadis ini sangat menyukai ramyeon. Ia rela mencarinya di berbagai tempat makanan hanya demi mendapat satu mangkuk makanan itu.

Beruntung, sekarang restaurant berbau Korea sudah menyebar disana.

Keduanya bangkit bergerak menuju dapur. Mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan. Dari mulai panci, mie instan, piring kecil dan sumpit. Sudah lama mereka tidak masak dan makan bersama.

Kesedihan Yeri seolah tertutupi berkat Chanyeol yang terus melayangkan guyonan lucu. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol, sesaat ia bisa melupakan Baekhyun karena terlalu fokus dengan kebersamaannya bersama Yeri.

"Well, soal keinginan bodohmu—" Yeri sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, "—aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Luhan."

"Lalu?" tanya sang lawan bicara menuntut jawaban.

"Dia mengizinkanku untuk menjadi kekasih bohonganmu."

Binggo! Chanyeol tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Sudah kuduga."

"Oh, man. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan cemburu pada gay sepertimu. Dia yakin, kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padaku. Bagaimana jika terjadi sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menyukaiku? Sebenarnya dia mencintaiku atau tidak sih?"

"Aku? Mencintaimu? Gah! Never! Sebab aku tidak tertarik padamu. Karena kau sama sekali bukan seleraku."

"Yak!"

.

 **Ting—tong—** bunyi bel masuk membuyarkan suasana bahagia mereka. Chanyeol yang sedang mengaduk mie dalam panci menyuruh Yeri untuk membukakan pintu. Menurut tidak ada salahnya. Toh hanya membuka pintu.

Yeah—hanya membuka pintu—awalnya hanya seperti itu. Namun saat Yeri mengetahui siapa manusia yang terpampang di layar intercom. Ragu-ragu ia melangkah. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya pelan.

"Ah—ternyata kau Baekhyun." Ujarnya berusaha memasang senyum seceria mungkin. Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya tak kalah terkejut melihat sosok Yeri, si pembuka pintu.

Ternyata selain pacaran, mereka sudah tinggal bersama?—apa-apaan ini, batin Baekhyun kesal. Kesal? Untuk apa aku merasa kesal. Aku hanya—ah sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Ketahuilah wahai Byun Baekhyun, sesungguhnya kau telah salah paham.

"Mari masuk." Lanjut Yeri. Membuka pintu lebar-lebar, menyuruh pemuda si bermarga Byun masuk.

"Tidak perlu, Yeri-ssi." Tolak Baekhyun halus, seraya menyerahkan laptop silver milik Chanyeol padanya, "Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. Chanyeol meninggalkannya di kantor."

"Ah terimakasih. Kekasihku memang sangat teledor dan bodoh." entah kenapa, Yeri ingin sekali menggoda pemuda di hadapannya. Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih si Park mungkin bisa menjadi obat stress.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Ya, kau benar. Dia memang bodoh."

Selanjutnya tawa Yeri membahana. Terdengar sangat horor di telinga Baekhyun. Seperti tawa seorang psikopat. Ia tidak percaya, Chanyeol bisa memacari gadis macam ini.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir dulu? Kami sedang membuat ramyeon." Tawar Yeri yang disambut gelengan pelan. Makan ramyeon dan melihat kemesraan kalian?—tidak terimakasih.

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Tutur Baekhyun melenggang pergi setelah membungkuk hormat. Sejujurnya, ia enggan berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Menggelikan." Yeri terkekeh geli seraya menutup pintu rapat-rapat. "Mau sampai kapan membohongi perasaan sendiri?"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong, all. Ga bosen-bosen saya bilang, makasih buat kalian semua yang udah support Kuro. Yang udah riview, favorite, follow dan silent reader. Makasih udah mau sempetin waktu luang kalian demi membaca fic super duper koplak saya hehe.**

 **Maaf kalo chapter tiganya gajebo. Saya bikinnya pas lagi agak badmood. Semoga kalian suka. Dan maap kalo kepanjangan hehe. Well—di chapter ini masih belum ada lemonnya. Jadi—sekali lagi, yadongers diharap sabar hehe *author ditimpuk upil Sooman***

 **Oya saya tegaskan lagi biar gabanyak yang salah paham. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama you are all sorounded dan mv exo growl yang versi kedua. Saya ngambil sedikit adegan dari sono karena saya gatau mesti ngapain lagi *ditabok*. Dan untuk mv growl yang versi dua—saya kesemsem sama kostum mereka yang menurut saya kaya polisi. Itu keren *author mimisan mendadak***

 **Apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa lovey dovey kek dulu lagi? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ;) terus pantengin lanjutannya, guys.**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi. Semoga kalian ga bosen nimbrungin cerita gajenya Kuro. See u next time :* *kecup basah***

 **Riview please..**


	4. Honesty

**I Catch You, Babe!**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek/Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun sligh KaiSoo._

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance_

 _Summary: I don't clever to make a summary. But i hope you are all enjoy with my story._

 _Warning! OOC, Yaoi, (Boy x Boy), NC, Lemon, Bad Language, Miss Typo dan berbagai macam keabsurdan dan kegajean tingkat mayor. You hate it, just leave it! No protest, no judge, no flame! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya. -18 out. Ok? Thanks._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 4: Honesty_

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

" _Please my God, tell me what should i do?"_

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 09.00-**

.

Dulu, Baekhyun sangat membenci setiap adegan drama roman picisan yang sering ditonton kakak perempuannya. Persahabatan berubah menjadi cinta lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih dan— **bang!** —hubungan mereka putus. Canda tawa berubah menjadi tangis penyesalan. Gah! Semua itu terlihat sangat menjijikan.

Tapi sekarang—semua kejadian menjijikan itu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ini terlihat jauh lebih menjijikan dari adegan menjijikan lainnya. Sesaat Baekhyun mengutuki diri sendiri.

Baekhyun sadar. Sangat sadar. Ini semua karena kesalahannya.

Salah?—Ah, tidak—tidak—dia tidak salah. Perasaannya lah yang salah.

Oh yeah, perasaannya yang salah karena selalu panas melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Yeri dari kejauhan. Saking panasnya, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menceburkan diri kedalam kubangan air es di kutub selatan.

"Buka mulutmu, Yeollie. Ayo. aaaaa~"—oh ayolah, kau tidak perlu menyuapinya seperti itu. Chanyeol sudah besar. Ia punya kedua tangan, lengkap. Biarkan dia makan sendiri.

Dan betapa bodohnya kau, Park Chanyeol. Kau malah membuka mulutmu dan menerima semua perlakuan gadis bodoh itu dengan senang hati?—ow Shit!

Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti kemana arah pandang sahabatnya. Ia langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Menunjukkan rasa prihatin mendalam, "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, Baek. Sabar."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat lantas menepis tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya dengan kasar, "Apa-apaan kau, Kyung! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu seolah aku—"

"Biar kutebak—" Kyungsoo menggeser kursi lebih dekat. "—kau cemburu, hum?" sambungnya dengan seringai menggoda.

"Cemburu katamu? Cih! Yang benar saja mana mungkin aku cembu—"

"Kau cemburu, Baek!" potong Kyungsoo sarkastik. Membuat Baekhyun ingin menelan pemuda pendek itu hidup-hidup.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar konyol. Kau tahu? Orang-orang Jepang menyebut tingkahmu ini dengan sebutan tsundere. Dasar tsundere" Tambahnya lagi.

Kyungsoo benar. Tingkahnya benar-benar konyol sekarang. Apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol dan Yeri bersama.

Demi upil goblin, Baekhyun benar-benar muak. Kenapa gadis itu selalu datang berkunjung ke kantor kepolisian? Entah itu membawakan bekal untuk Chanyeol, menjemputnya pulang atau sekedar berbincang.

Hell please, ini kantor polisi bukan tempat pamer kemesraan.

"Aku. tidak. cemburu." balasnya penuh penekanan. "Aku normal. Aku seribu persen normal. Aku bersumpah, Taeyeon-sii masih berada di dalam hatiku sampai sekarang."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, jengah. "Lelaki normal tidak akan menatap lelaki lain yang sedang memadu kasih bersama seorang gadis dengan pandangan membunuh, Baek."

"Siapa bilang?! Aku tidak sedang menatap mereka."

 **Puk** —sebuah tangan halus bertengger di bahu Baekhyun. Mengejutkan sang mpu juga pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menoleh menatap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah—

"Taeyeon-ssi?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya to the point. Taeyeon-ssi wajahnya terlihat serius—dia mau membawaku kemana?, batin Baekhyun bingung. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dan melenggang pergi bersama gadis itu.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar.

.

Sesungguhnya Park Chanyeol tidak buta. Ia tahu, sejak tadi bocah Byun itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sekilas ia merasa senang melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang begitu—tersiksa, mungkin. Entahlah.

Tapi kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama setelah kedatangan Taeyeon—si gadis menyebalkan—yang dengan seenaknya menyeret Baekhyun pergi secara tidak manusiawi.

What the fuck is going on?!

"Cemburu, tuan Park?" goda Yeri dengan seringai menyebalkan seperti biasa. Kalau Chanyeol tidak ingat tempat—ia bersumpah akan menjejal mulut gadis itu dengan tisu toilet.

"Diam kau!" geramnya rendah. Entah kenapa itu semakin membuat Yeri semakin senang menjahilinya.

Ia bersiul lalu berkata—"Kenapa, tuan Park? Kau kesal?" lengkap dengan tawa renyah yang mampu di dengar setiap orang.

Gadis ini—bolehkah aku membunuhnya?; kesal Chanyeol dalam hati.

Yeri menatap Chanyeol semakin intens sembari menopang dagu, "Bagaimana kalau kau menyusulnya saja? Mungkin kau bisa mendapat informasi. Contohnya seperti—Taeyeon menyatakan cinta kemudian Baekhyun menerimanya dan **—boom!—** mereka berciuman atau—"

"Stop it!" Astaga, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Taeyeon menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun? Menciumnya? Itu mimpi buruk. Sampai kucing bertelur pun Chanyeol takkan rela. Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang.

"Kalau begitu susul dia."—untuk kali ini Chanyeol terpaksa menuruti ide gila sahabatnya. Lagi pula, ia juga penasaran—apa yang akan Taeyeon bicarakan dengan pujaan hatinya?

.

.

.

.

Biasanya jantung Baekhyun bergedup kencang saat berdekatan dengan Taeyeon. Biasanya hati Baekhyun akan berbunga-bunga setiap kali dia mengajaknya bicara. Tapi semua perasaan itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Hambar. Baekhyun tak lagi merasakan apapun. Dan itu membuatnya resah.

Oh Tuhan, jangan kau renggut kenormalanku.

Kini keduanya berdiri beriringan di atas atap kantor kepolisian. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk berdiskusi.

"Jadi—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Taeyeon bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ekspressinya terlihat gugup. Ayolah, kau pasti bisa—kau hanya perlu bicara.

"Emmh—kau pasti tahu tentang pesta pernikahan putri ketua Lee—" ia menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. Baekhyun masih setia memasang kedua telinganya dengan seksama.

"—maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Kalau seandainya saat ini Baekhyun tengah meminum vanilla shake kesukaan, mungkin ia akan tersedak detik itu juga. Taeyeon mengajaknya pergi bersama ke pernikahan putri ketua Lee? Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang dengan tawaranku?" tanya Taeyeon memastikan. Sedikit ragu melihat keterkejutan pemuda dihadapannya.

"A—ah tidak. Aku senang, senang sekali menerima tawaranmu." Ucap Baekhyun terbata. Antara senang dan tidak senang.

Senang karena Taeyeon mengajaknya. Tidak senang karena Taeyeon mengajaknya. Labil. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi bersama."

Taeyeon menggulum senyum lebar, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di pesta." Tuturnya sebelum pergi dan—

— **cup!** —mencium lembut pipi Baekhyun. What?—menciumnya? Tangan Baekhyun merayap, mengelus permukaan kulit yang semula disentuh bibir kenyal Taeyeon. Bibir yang selalu ingin ia sentuh sejak lama. Sulit dipercaya.

Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak seenak dan sehangat ciuman milik Chan—lupakan Baek. Kenapa kau harus mengingat pemuda itu lagi. Kau normal. Dan sekarang dia juga normal. Harusnya kau senang Taeyeon-ssi menciummu seperti tadi.

.

.

Ketahuilah bahwa sedari tadi sosok Chanyeol mengintai di balik gardu besar. Tubuhnya mematung kaku dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Taeyeon mengajaknya pergi ke pesta bersama dan lagi—dia mencium pipi suci Baekhyun? Lelucon macam apa ini? Pipi Baekhyun sudah tidak suci lagi. Lancang sekali dia.

Sejenak ia mulai mengingat perkataan Yeri beberapa menit lalu. Dan—great! Mereka benar-benar berciuman. BERCIUMAN! Yeah—meski hanya ciuman sepihak namun hal itu sukses membuatnya jengkel.

"Holly motherfucker!"

.

.

.

 **-Restaurant Cepat Saji, pukul 11.00 malam-**

.

Sepulang menjalankan misi suci, kelompok Choi Siwon memutuskan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan menyantap hidangan bersama di restaurant langganan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Ia beryukur tidak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan indera penglihatan seperti—kemesraan Chanyeol dan Yeri.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain—sekali lagi Baekhyun harus melihat kemesraan itu ketika Chanyeol yang secara tidak manusiawi mengajak si gadis preman untuk bergabung. Sungguh, ia sudah jengah. Ingin rasanya pergi saja. Tapi—demi gengsi dan harga diri, Baekhyun memilih untuk bertahan.

"Buka mulutmu, chagiya." Great! Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang menyuapi gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Oh Lord!—Baekhyun semakin gerah.

"Jadi—" Kai bermaksud membuka percakapan, "—kalian akan pergi bersama ke pesta putri ketua Lee?"

Chanyeol lekas merangkul mesra pundak Yeri, "Tentu saja, memangnya dengan siapa lagi?"—Baekhyun memutar bola mata, malas. Yeah—dengan siapa lagi?

"Baekhyun? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kai pada sosok berbeda.

Yang ditanya langsung mendongak bangga, "Aku akan pergi dengan Taeyeon-noona. Kalian tahu?—dia sendiri yang mengajakku." Sombongnya tidak mau kalah.

Terdengar siulan dan ucapan selamat dari yang lain—kecuali Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin sekali, sekarang bocah Park itu tengah di landa api cemburu. Bagus.

"Dasar anak muda." Kekeh Siwon.

"Woah, Daebak! Kau dengan Taeyeon-sunbaenim? Bagaimana bisa?" Kai berdecak kagum sambil mengunyah bulgogi dalam mulut. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras dan bersemangat. Kyungsoo sampai repot memperingati untuk tidak makan sambil bicara. Selain menjijikan, ia juga khawatir jika kekasih bodohnya akan tersedak.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Yeri tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chanyeol, "Bersabarlah, bung." Bisiknya mengejek.

"Cih!"

Baekhyun menatap kemarahan Chanyeol dengan ujung matanya lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, ini semua karena pesonaku."

"Pesona apanya? Hah?" sembur Chanyeol tidak tahan menahan emosi dalam dada.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Kyungsoo bersuara. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tangan menopang dagu serta seringai menyebalkan yang ketara, "Sepertinya kau cemburu? Jangan-jangan—kau menyukai Taeyeon-ssi? Hum?"

"Menyukai gadis itu? Gah! Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang menyukainya?"

"Jika benar kau tidak menyukainya kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

Aish! Tidak bisakah—sehari saja tanpa pertengkaran. Tidak di kantor, di restaurant, di jalan—dimanapun. Kepala Siwon rasanya mau pecah. Dasar bocah-bocah merepotkan. Mengertilah, dirinya sedang butuh ketenangan jiwa raga.

"Hentikan!" titah Siwon tegas. "Ingat! Ini restaurant—tempat makan, bukan tempat ajang adu mulut."

"Siwon-ssi benar. Sebaiknya kalian hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini dan makan." Yeri menimpali. Dan semuanya kembali dalam keheningan masing-masing.

Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon. Chanyeol dengan Yeri. Jong In dengan Kyungsoo. Ah—hidup terkadang tidak adil—batin Siwon miris.

.

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 10.30 pagi-**

.

Bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Seolah hanya itu yang menempel di benak Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak bisakah ia diberi jatah libur—sehari saja. Tulang-tulang di tubuhnya terasa copot.

Belum lagi masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak percaya, semua ini bisa sampai membuat hubungan mereka kacau balau layaknya kapal pecah.

Lelah fisik, lelah batin. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Song Dam Chon adalah tersangka perampokan bank Myeongsan dua bulan lalu." Choi Siwon menyerahkan selembar koran breaking news pada keempat anggota. Menyuruh mereka membacanya.

"Ada informasi mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang bersembuyi di sebuah bangunan bekas rumah sakit." sambungnya, "Seperti biasa, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua team."

Okay—firasat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ini tidak akan bagus. Maka itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangan. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Kini keduanya sama-sama mengangkat tangan, keberatan.

Siwon mengernyit, heran—"Kalian berdua; ada apa, hah?" tanyanya, "Kenapa kalian mengangkat tangan seperti itu?"

"Jangan pasangkan aku dengan bocah bodoh ini lagi." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin satu team dengannya."

B—bodoh?—gah! Semarah itukah Chanyeol hingga mengatainya bodoh. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Ini sudah keterlaluan. "Aku juga tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan manusia brengsek." Tegas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya Tuhan~" Siwon menyanggah. Sampai kapan pertengkaran dua sahabat ini akan berakhir?

"Ok—fine. Fine! Demi kelancaran, kali ini aku tidak akan menyatukan kalian."

Sukurlah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega.

"Baekhyun dengan Jong In." Tunjuk Siwon, "Dan Chanyeol—kau berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo."

Lain ChanBaek. Lain KaiSoo. Kai nampak begitu galau dengan keputusan Siwon yang sudah memisahkannya dengan sang kekasih. Ia berharap Chanyeol tidak berbuat hal aneh pada Kyungsoonya.

"Come on!"

.

.

.

 **-Bangunan Bekas Rumah Sakit, pukul 12.35-**

.

Seluruh personil langsung berpencar sesuai rencana setelah Siwon menghentikan laju mobil.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—mereka memeriksa lantai atas. Baekhyun dan Kai memeriksa lantai kedua. Sedangkan Siwon, memeriksa lantai dasar beserta bangker.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai bosan. Sedari tadi yang ia temui hanya debu dan gardu berkarat. Demi Tuhan, kakinya sudah sangat lelah setelah menaiki anak tangga sialan satu-persatu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tatapan juga langkahnya masih tetap stabil dan waspada. "Tidak ada yang aneh disini. Ayo kita turun. Sebelum menemui Siwon di lantai dasar, mari kita temui mereka berdua di lantai dua."

Mendengar kata 'mereka' membuat Chanyeol mendadak jengah. Fuck! Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain saja?

"Cepat, Yeol!" titah Kyungsoo ketika melihat rekannya jauh tertinggal di belakang.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol kembali melangkah. Sudah sukur dia tidak dipasangkan dengan pemuda perusak hati. Setidaknya ia harus berhasil menjalankan misi konyol. Ah—betapa malasnya harus menuruni tangga itu lagi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di lantai kedua, pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah—kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Lantas kemana perginya dua makhluk idiot itu?

Perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya mulai menarik pistol. Waspada adalah kunci utama. Fokuskan pandangan, jangan lepas dari sekitar—sekilas kata-kata bijak Choi Siwon terulang dalam benak.

"Kemana mereka?" bisik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berdesis, menyuruh pemuda jangkung itu untuk diam.

Tepat sesaat Kyungsoo menoleh, sosok Kai muncul dari balik tembok. Dia berjalan mundur sambil mengacungkan pistol. Tatapan kekasihnya terlihat gelisah seolah ada bahaya mengancam.

"K—kai, kau sedang ap—"

"Menjauhlah." Kata itulah yang Kyungsoo dapat dari gerak bibir Kai. Dan benar saja—seiring dengan kemunculan Kai, muncul lagi seorang pria paruh baya berwajah sangar.

Pria itu tidak sendirian. Ia membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Di tangannya terdapat pisau lipat yang siap menggorok leher Baekhyun kapan saja.

Dari wajahnya—tidak salah lagi. Dialah Song Dam Chon, tersangka perampokan bank Myeongsan.

"Baekhyun!" melihat pemandangan di depannya, membuat Chanyeol kalap. Fuck that shit! Telinganya seolah tuli tidak mengidahkan larangan Kyungsoo. Secara otomatis ia berlari, hendak menolong sang pujaan hati.

Namun Song Dam Chon tidak sebodoh itu. Ia melayangkan pisau ke depan. Tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol mendekat sedikit pun.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan membunuhnya!"

Chanyeol mendecih kesal. Fuck! It has really pissed me out!

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok atletis Siwon datang. Rasa khawatir yang membawanya kemari. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat salah satu personil menjadi korban sandra.

"Yak, Dam Chon-ah! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu." raung Siwon murka. "Lepaskan dia!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Dam Chon malah menyeret tubuh Baekhyun menjauh menuju tangga darurat. Jujur saja, ini membuat Chanyeol semakin gelisah.

"Kalau ada yang mendekat, aku akan membunuhnya." Ancamnya lagi. Trik murahan—memang. Namun mampu membuat ketiga polisi cemas.

"C—Chanyeol, tolong aku." lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. "Aku takut."

 **Deg—** Baekhyun memanggil namanya? Baekhyun mengharap pertolongannya? Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Sesaat hatinya menghangat. Katakan, katakan sekali lagi. Kumohon.

Seolah bisa mendengar kata hati Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali berkata—"C—Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol. Jebal. I am scared shitless."

Okay—sekarang Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk lekas berjalan maju. Persetan dengan larangan rekan-rekannya ataupun ancaman si pelaku. Ia tidak peduli. Fuck that shit! Baginya keselamatan Baekhyun yang terpenting.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol ke depan tanpa ragu membuat pekikan khawatir personil polisi mengeras. "Yak! Park Chanyeol, hentikan!" teriak Siwon murka lantas berjalan mendekat. Menghentikan aksi nekat anak buahnya yang luar biasa bodoh sebelum—

 **Dor!** —menembakkan peluru ke—udara?

What?—ke udara? Rupanya Chanyeol hanya bermaksud menggertak. Setelah dipikir-pikir itu tidak buruk. Buktinya, ia berhasil membuat Song Dam Chon pingsan di tempat karena terkejut.

Jangan main-main dengan kekuatan cinta.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan—Siwon mengangah bersamaan. Si bodoh itu pintar juga.

"Payah!" Chanyeol mendengus geli, "Baru begitu saja, sudah K.O."

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ia senang, ternyata Chanyeol masih peduli padanya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan tangis haru. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Baekhyun melepaskan kekangan tubuh Song Dam Chon dan berlari menghamburkan tubuh ke pelukan Chanyeol, "Yeol."

Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhmu. Terlebih lagi—orang itu adalah orang yang selalu mengisi hati dan pikiran.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghentikan waktu. Ia ingin terus seperti ini bersama Baekhyunnya. Seutas senyum terpatri di bibir. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terangkat, membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, selama ada aku kau akan aman."

.

 **Suit—suit** —siulan Kai menjadi akhir kisah drama antara mereka. Dengan cepat, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Park Chanyeol. Ia membuang muka ke sembarang arah, berharap tidak akan ada yang melihat semburat merah di pipi.

Sial—ini tidak bagus. Ia mulai gelisah.

"Mesra sekali." Ledek Kai yang langsung disambut kikikan geli Kyungsoo dan senyum mesum Siwon.

"I—ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Kami hanya—"

"Guys!—jauhkan pikiran aneh kalian. Mana mungkin aku mau dengan makhluk aneh seperti dia." Perkataan sadis Chanyeol entah kenapa, sukses membuat hati Baekhyun berkeping-keping.

"Ah—benar, kau kan sudah memiliki Yeri." Timpal Kai, semakin membuat Baekhyun sedih.

Siwon menepuk tangan sesaat, meminta perhatian. "Dari pada kalian sibuk mengocehkan hal tidak jelas sebaiknya urusi bajingan itu." perhatiannya beralih pada sosok Kai, "Jong In, borgol dia!"

"Yes, sir!"

.

.

.

 **-Kediaman Chanyeol, pukul 01.45 dini hari-**

.

Semua orang tahu, Park Chanyeol bukan pemuda sembarangan. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan pengusaha kaya. Ia bisa membeli apapun dengan segala yang ia miliki. Termasuk apartemen mewah berfasilitas bintang tujuh.

Chanyeol memang sengaja memisahkan kamar dengan ruangan pribadi. Menurutnya, itu akan membantu mengembangkan konsentrasi.

Iris caramel mengedar, membaca lembar demi lembar dokumen kepolisian dengan teliti setelah membenarkan letak kacamata. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah lebih dari dua jam dirinya berdiam diri di ruang pribadi layaknya pekerja lembur. Well—dia memang pekerja lembur.

Lagi-lagi kasus pelecehan seksual. Chanyeol heran, kenapa banyak sekali kasus seperti ini menimpa anak-anak dibawah umur. Mereka adalah penerus bangsa yang harus dilindungi. Apa enaknya meniduri bocah bau kencur? Padahal di luar sana banyak makhluk-makhluk cantik dengan desahan yang sama cantik. Seperti Baekhyun contohnya.

Yeah—Chanyeol memang belum pernah merasakannya. Ia memang belum pernah mendengar desahan Baekhyun secara langsung. Jangankan tidur bersama, diterima saja tidak.

Miris? Yeah—sangat miris.

Tapi ia yakin, desahan bocah itu pasti terdengar sangat—mengugah selera.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, pandangannya mulai beralih pada layar laptop dan mengetik laporan. Ah—merepotkan.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras, Yeollie." Tegur Yeri di ambang pintu, sama sekali tidak membuyarkan konsentrasi si pemuda Park. Ia masih tetap fokus menggerakkan jari-jari jenjang diatas keyboard.

Merasa diabaikan, gadis itu mendengus sebal kemudian menyerahkan satu gelas kopi panas, "Ini—"

"Gomawo." Chanyeol mengambilnya senang hati. Sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit melihat penampilan Yeri yang sangat err—entahlah. "Untuk apa kau memakai dress di malam hari? Tumben sekali. Mau menggodaku? Hum? Maaf aku sama sekali tidak tertari—aw!"

Perkataan Chanyeol langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak di kepala—detik itu juga.

"Siapa yang menggodamu?! Gah! You asshole!" rutuk Yeri kasar. Sekali bar-bar tetap bar-bar. "Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu; apakah aku cocok memakai dress ini atau tidak. Hanya itu."

"Bagaimanapun—sebagai seorang gadis; aku harus tampil cantik di acara pernikahan besok lusa."—gadis? Benarkah?

Chanyeol memutar bola mata, malas kemudian menjawab; "Baiklah—baiklah nyonya pemarah. Gaun hitam itu cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat seperti nenek sih—aw! Yak!"

Sekali lagi Yeri menjitak kepala Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Fabulous! Berani sekali dia menghina Kim Yeri si macan asia. Bosan hidup rupanya.

"Bicara lagi—aku tidak akan membantumu, Park Chanyeol!"

Mendengar ultimatum Yeri yang terdengar tidak bijak sama sekali. Mau tidak mau, ia menarik kembali perkataannya. "Baiklah—kau terlihat sangat cantik. Seperti bidadari surga."—kantung muntah, mana kantung muntah?

Kedua mata Yeri memicing sebal. Ia tahu, pemuda Park itu tidak tulus memujinya. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Oh ya—soal Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menoleh cepat ketika nama sakral itu disebut, "Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

Beruntung, dirinya sedang tidak menyantap jjangmyeon—kalau ya, mungkin dirinya sudah tersedak dengan cara tidak elit sedunia.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, brengsek! Manamungkin dia menyukaiku. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi dia normal."—fuck! Kenyataan yang pahit.

Yeri menyenderkan bokongnya di senderan meja kerja Chanyeol seenaknya dengan tangan menyilang, "Perasaan akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kedua mataku menyaksikan semuanya. Kau boleh mencongkelnya jika perkataanku terbukti salah."

Chanyeol mengernyit, heran; "Tahu apa kau? Hah? Jangan berlagak seperti paranormal! Pergilah! Kau mengangguku, bitch!" usirnya kasar.

"Yak!" pekik Yeri tidak suka. Bitch? Hell please, ia tidak serendah itu.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, telinga iblis! Mudah bagi seorang psikolog sepertiku membaca tindak tanduk bocah itu. Tatapan mata, mimik wajah—aku tahu semuanya. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku lulusan Columbia University dengan nilai cumclaude. Perlu kau tahu, diagnosaku tidak mungkin meleset."

"Ya—ya—ya fuck off!"

Menyebalkan—Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol kalian sungguh menyebalkan. Membohongi perasaan sendiri dan lari dari kenyataan. Memuakkan.

Yeri mengendus kesal, "Baiklah. Silahkan bergelut dengan otak idiotmu, tuan Park."

.

.

.

 **-Pernikahan Putri Lee, pukul 08.30 malam-**

.

Acara pernikahan putri Lee Sooman memang bukan pernihakan biasa. Begitu mewah dan glamour dengan keamanan super ketat. Diadakan di atas kapal pesiar yang Baekhyun pikir besarnya hampir setara dengan titanic.

Ada sekitar lebih dari seribu undangan. Seluruh satuan polisi, pejabat negara dan orang penting lainnya hadir dalam acara tersebut.

Menakjubkan!

Ini adalah pernikahan termewah yang pernah Baekhyun temui selama hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, berapa banyak kocek yang harus dikeluarkan? Pasti—banyak sekali. Mungkin harga sewa apartemen selama lima tahun pun tidak akan cukup membiayai semuanya. Gila!

Kim Taeyeon berdiri disebelah Baekhyun dengan balutan dress merah panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi. Rambut coklatnya tergerai indah bagai permadani.

Baekyun pikir, tanpa make up pun Taeyeon terlihat sangat cantik. Pemuda mana yang tidak ingin mempersunting Taeyeon menjadi calon isteri?

Tapi—seberapa cantik Taeyeon sekarang. Tetap saja—Baekhyun merasa hatinya sangat hambar.

"Ayo masuk." setelah turun dari dalam mobil, Taeyeon merangkul mesra lengan Baekhyun. Seolah tidak ingin melepasnya kemana pun. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lantas mengangguk, menuruti permintaan partnernya. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka berjalan beriringan melewati karpet merah yang tergelar di lantai.

Cahaya kamera dan suara berisik dari makhluk pemegang mik bernama wartawan menjadi hal pertama yang menyambut kedatangan para tamu.

Terkadang mereka bertanya, "Bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai pernikahan putri tuan Lee Sooman?" atau "Bagaimana perasaan anda bisa datang ke acara pernikahan ini?"—fuck it!

Sungguh, terkadang hal itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menjejali mulut mereka dengan mik agar berhenti bicara lalu membanting kamera mereka satu persatu ke laut. Sadis.

.

Kegeraman pada wartawan reda saat kedua kakinya mulai menjejaki ruang tengah. Ternyata tampilan dalam kapal pesiar terlihat lebih mewah dan menakjubkan. Saking mewahnya, Baekhyun sampai bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Sepasang hazel kembali mengedar. Terlihat para tamu undangan berlalu lalang kesana kemari.

Sebagian besar dari mereka berasal dari kalangan atas. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat Kim Woo Bin—aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun.

Fucking awesome! Terpujilah wahai kau Lee Sooman.

"Yo, Baekhyun! Taeyeon-sunbaenim!" sapa Kai dari kejauhan. Tangannya melambai riang, menyuruh Baekhyun beserta 'pasangannya' untuk mendekat dan bergabung.

Baekhyun terpaku sejenak. Pandangannya langsung terfokus pada sosok Chanyeol yang tak jauh berdiri di dekat pasangan gay; Kai—Kyungsoo.

Si jangkung terlihat mempesona dengan setelan serba hitam. Ia sama sekali tidak memakai dasi, tiga kancing kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Mau tidak mau, membuat sebagian dada bidangnya terekspos. Sungguh seksi.

Sayang seribu sayang, mengingat dengan siapa Chanyeol bersanding. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan—Kim Yeri. Gadis itu kini berdiri bersama Chanyeol dengan dress panjang berwarna hitam, senada dengan milik kekasihnya. Sial! Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Angan Baekhyun runtuh seketika. Andai ia bisa membalikkan waktu. Ia pasti akan—ya ampun, Baek. Kau masih memikirkannya juga? Kau sudah punya Taeyeon. Dia lebih fabulous dibanding pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu, Yeri-ah."

Yang dipuji langsung memasang senyum termanis. "Thank you, Baby Byun. Kau juga terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu. Nice!" ujarnya melayangkan satu jempol.

B—Baby Byun? Manis?—Baekhyun bingung harus memasukkan perkataan Yeri kedalam kategori pujian atau hinaan. Ia pikir, ia tidak semanis itu. Oh—hei! Harusnya ia memujiku dengan sebutan tampan. TAMPAN!

"T—terimakasih."

—God, ini konyol!

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu, Taeyeon-ssi."—Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada sumber suara. Rupanya benar. Pujian itu datang dari mulut Park Chanyeol. Daebak! Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan?

"Well, terimakasih." Balas Taeyeon sedikit tersipu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sama-sama menatapnya kemudian meraih segelas wine mahal dan meneguknya sedikit tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka. Tatapan itu—beda sekali.

Terlihat lebih tenang, mungkin? Ada apa ini? Apakah Chanyeol mulai bisa menerima hubungannya dengan Taeyeon?

"Kau sudah memuji Yeri-ku. Aku pikir, aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Taeyeon-mu, Byun Baekhyun." Ujarnya seolah mengetahui isi kepala Baekhyun.

Ternyata itu alasannya. Gah! Bahkan ia memanggil nama Taeyeon tanpa embel-embel noona, sii atau apapun itu. Tidak sopan!

Taeyeon langsung tertawa hambar, "Jadi—kau terpaksa memujiku, tuan Park?"

"Dengan kata lain—begitu." Jawab Chanyeol tidak peduli. "Kalau boleh jujur, penampilanmu terlihat buruk. Sangat buruk."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti itu. Sejak awal kau terlihat tidak menyukaiku. Kau selalu acuh dan bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Ada masalah apa, hum?"

Kai yang merasa suasana semakin memanas mulai berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Sementara kekasihnya nampak santai meminum wine di tangan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Ditambah dua wanita merepotkan. Kyungsoo merasa gendang telinganya akan pecah jika terus disuguhi pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Okay, guys. Don't screw up on this stupid issue. Kalian ingat—kita sedang berada di pesta pernikahan putri Ketua. Jangan buat masalah."—Kai, kau berkata seolah tidak pernah membuat masalah saja. Dasar hitam!

"Sebentar lagi akan di upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai." Sambungnya seraya melirik arloji yang tersemat di lengan. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap."

.

.

.

.

Suara yang berasal dari berbagai jenis alat musik melebur menjadi satu bersama nyanyian para pemandu suara. Menciptakan orkestra indah yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengar setiap orang. Begitu syahdu dan lembut. Khas pernikahan sekali.

Di atas altar berdiri seorang pendeta dan seorang lelaki tampan berbalut jas putih bersih. Hendak menunggu kedatangan sang mempelai wanita yang belum juga menampakkan diri.

 **Brak—** seluruh hadirin melayangkan pandangan mereka pada pintu aula yang terbuka. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putih super panjang. Ia berjalan pelan, diiringi Lee Sooman—sang ayah, juga seorang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan yang setia memegang ujung gaunnya.

Si mempelai lelaki menunggingkan senyum. Sebelah tangannya terjulur, menyambut sang wanita untuk segera berdiri bersamanya. Ah—romantis sekali. Membuat siapapun hanyut dalam suasana.

Lee Soon Kyu—putri tunggal Lee Sooman langsung menempatkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas tangan sang calon suami. Sekarang, mereka berdiri beriringan menghadap sang pendeta.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada rasa gugup terselip dalam perasaan. Itu wajar. Yeah sangat wajar bagi kedua mempelai. Sebab setelah ini mereka akan mengikrarkan janji suci di depan Tuhan dan menyandang status baru.

Byun Baekhyun merupakan salah satu dari ribuan orang yang paling serius menonton adegan kedua mempelai. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya berdiri disana dengan balutan baju pengantin. Manis sekali. Kapan ia bisa seperti itu?

Diam-diam ia melirik Park Chanyeol yang duduk jauh di bangku seberang. Namun semua itu harus terhalang oleh Yeri yang menggelayut manja di tangan.

Hei you, bitch! Bisakah menyingkir dari sana? Kau menghalangi pandanganku!—geramnya dalam hati.

"Saudara, Kim Jongwoon. Apakah anda menerima saudari Lee Soon Kyu sebagai isteri anda dalam suka maupun duka. Sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Saling menyayangi dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan."

"Saya terima." mempelai lelaki menjawab mantap dan tegas.

"Saudari, Lee Soon Kyu. Apakah anda menerima saudara Kim Jongwoon sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka. Sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Saling menyayangi dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan."

Soon Kyu menatap Jongwoon dengan senyum simpul kemudian menjawab, "Saya terima."

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai para tamu langsung terdengar riuh ketika mereka saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir.

Untuk adegan cium-mencium, teriakkan Kai terdengar paling keras. Si bodoh itu terlihat antusias sekali, dasar yadong!

Baekhyun yakin, saat acara selesai nanti; Kai akan menyeret tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam kamar kemudian melakukan kegiatan nista dan menjijikan. Yaks!

Sesi pengucapan janji suci selesai. Kini tiba saatnya upacara pelemparan bunga. Oh yeah—inilah sesi yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju barisan pertama. Bergabung bersama para gadis dan beberapa anak muda sebaya lainnya. Meninggalkan Taeyeon yang masih duduk diatas kursi.

Tega sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun. Poor Taeyeon.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sepertinya tak ingin melewatkannya juga. Keduanya memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Baekhyun ke barisan paling depan. Siapa tahu mereka adalah orang selanjutnya yang akan menyusul langkah putri ketua Lee ke jenjang perikahan.

Siwon yang entah datang dari mana, memilih untuk diam seperti orang bodoh.

Soon Kyu, sang mempelai cantik membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi para hadirin. Baekhyun memasang ancang-ancang terbaik. Sepasang hazelnya tak lepas dari bunga. Ia bersumpah, tidak akan kalah. Walau bagaimanapun dia harus dapat. Yeah—dia harus dapat.

Ya ampun, Baek. Tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu belum berubah juga.

.

 **Tiga..**

.

 **Dua..**

.

 **Satu..**

.

Karangan bunga pun terlempar ke udara dan— **hap!—** berkat rahmat Tuhan yang maha esa, Baekhyun—dia mendapatkannya. Dialah orang selanjutnya yang akan menyusul langkah putri ketua Lee.

Terdengar lengguhan kecewa dari yang lain. Terutama dari pasangan paling cabul sejagat—KaiSoo.

Tapi tunggu dulu—sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang mendapat karangan bunga. Baekhyun sadar akan kehadiran tangan lain disana. Itu—itu jelas bukan tangan seorang gadis. Tangannya terlihat jenjang dan manly.

Penasaran, kepalanya menoleh sedikit demi sedikit. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak sempurna. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata orang itu adalah—

"C—Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

 **Hallo hallo hallo, kembali lagi bersama saya, kurokuroninja yang ketjeh tapi pitnah hahaha. Maap ye kalo ceritanya makin gaje nyehehe**

 **Pertama tama saya ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua. Yang riview, yang follow, yang favorite maupun silent readers. Makasih udah nyempetin waktu kalian dan nimbrung disini.**

 **Untuk para yadongers sejati seperti saya, ada kabar gembira untuk kalian semua—kalian mau tahu apa mau tempe? *buruan, banyak bacot lu, kur!* haha**

 **Oke oke kalo gitu saya kasih tahu aja deh ya, kalau kasih nasi padang kan kemahalan. Author lagi boker—et lagi bokek maksudnya nyehe *diguyur karena terlalu banyak narasi***

 **Iya deh saya nyerah, kabar gembiranya adalah—KULIT MANGGIS KINI ADA EKSTRAKNYA *dzigh!* *author salah obat***

— **eh salah—chapter depan ada lemonnya. Iya LEMON! huahahahahahaha *ketawa nista sambil salto* so, tetep pantengin cerita saya yak.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :***

 **Riview please..**


	5. I Love You, Park Chanyeol!

**I Catch You, Babe!**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek/Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun sligh KaiSoo._

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance_

 _Summary: I don't clever to make a summary. But i hope you are all enjoy with my story._

 _Warning! OOC, Yaoi, (Boy x Boy), NC, Lemon, Bad Language, Miss Typo dan berbagai macam keabsurdan dan kegajean tingkat mayor. you hate it, just leave it! No protest, no judge, no flame! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya. -18 out. Ok? Thanks._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 5: I Love You, Park Chanyeol!_

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

"C—Chanyeol?"

.

Baekhyun mengangah tidak percaya begitupun dengan para pengunjung lain. Terlebih Taeyeon dan Yeri. Fucking impossible! Dia dengan Park Chanyeol? Astaga, benarkah?

Si jangkung tidak ambil suara. Diam; tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hazelnya masih setia memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih dilanda keterkejutan. Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya ia tengah menyembunyikan rasa gembira.

Apakah keinginannya akan menjadi nyata?

Menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun dan hidup bahagia? Aku mencintaimu, Tuhan.

"Woooo! Daebak!" teriak Kai menghancurkan suasana sembari merangkul pundak keduanya. "Sepertinya ini tanda jika sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan menikah."

Apa-apaan ucapannya itu. Aish!—Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajah. Bermaksud mengalihkan pandangan. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangan dari karangan bunga. Mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk tetap memegangnya.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan tangan yang terkasih terlepas dari sana. Refleks tangannya bergerak, kembali membawa tangan halus Baekhyun menggenggam bunga bersama-sama.

Terkejut?—of course!—sangat terkejut malah. Tingkahnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol sudah membencinya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah—

"Ambil ini." ujar Chanyeol menyerahkan buket bunga itu sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

Hah? Pergi begitu saja? Bayangkan! Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari langit ke tujuh. Kau sudah melambung tinggi kesenangan tapi ternyata akhirnya—aargt! kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Baekhyun mematung ditempat. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tuhan, dadanya sesak.

Dan rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Yeri. Gadis itu merangkul mesra dan membawanya menjauh dari jangkauan mata.

Karma. Ya. Baekhyun yakin—inilah karma. Karmanya karena sudah menolak perasaan Park Chanyeol dan membohongi diri sendiri. Menghindari kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang gay.

"Baekhyun." Panggilan Taeyeon membuyarkan pikiran.

Yang dipanggil menatap sumber suara, "Y—ya?"

"Ayo kita pergi makan." Ajaknya sembari memeluk sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh tanpa persetujuan.

Baekhyun pasrah. Ia memilih mengikuti keinginan mantan pujaan hati. Makan bersama Taeyeon mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Yeah—mungkin.

.

.

.

.

 **Duar!** —tenang. Itu bukan suara ledakan bom. Melainkan suara kembang api di angkasa. Ah indahnya—seolah menjadi bumbu pelengkap perayaan bahagia. Cahayanya bertebaran layaknya gugusan bintang jatuh.

Siwon ikut bahagia meski masih menyandang gelar—i am single and very happy.

Pasangan gay; Kai—Kyungsoo saling merangkul menatap hingar bingar di atas sana dan larut dalam kegembiraan bersama ribuan orang lainnya. Sesekali meneguk wine yang disuguhkan.

Kai tidak segan mengungkapkan perasaan mendalamnya dengan mencuri ciuman di bibir sang kekasih. Persetan dengan tempat!

Bahkan kekurang ajaran si hitam terus berlanjut hingga memasukkan tangan ke dalam kemeja Kyungsoo seenaknya. Memainkan dua titik sensitif dan meremasnya keras. Sesekali menjilat tengkuk.

"Ah!—Nggh—Uhhh—Hhh!"

Mau tidak mau, itu membuat desahan Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja. Beruntung keadaan diluar sana sangat hingar bingar. Lama kelamaan napsu Kai semakin membuncah. Kedua matanya menatap sayu. Tangannya seolah gatal ingin meremas dan memanja milik kekasihnya yang entah kapan sudah menegang.

Mengerti akan segala situasi yang ada, Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil alih kesadaran. Ia takkan membiarkan napsu ikut menyelimuti otak. Ingat!—ini tempat umum, okay? Dasar kurang ajar! Bagaimana kalau kegiatan bejat mereka dilihat orang. Hell! Itu memalukan!

"J—Jong—ah—hhh!"

"Sssst—diam atau mereka akan melihat kita." Ucapnya dengan seringai lebar.

.

.

Okay, guys. Abaikan dua pasangan absurd diatas. Mari kita beralih pada Park Chanyeol yang terlihat risih memandang arloji di tangan.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, Yeri belum juga kembali dari kamar kecil. Jangan-jangan—tersesat? Gah! Merepotkan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, pemilik marga Park menaruh gelas wine di atas meja dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

I swear, i'll kick her ass later!—batinnya murka.

Namun baru saja ia akan berbalik, ia harus dikejutkan oleh sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung. Ekspressinya—sulit diartikan.

"Baek, kenapa kau disi—"

"Yeol, aku ingin bicara." Potongnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Bicara? Apa yang akan dibicarakan bocah menyebalkan ini? Apakah ia akan berkata, 'jauhi aku, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Taeyeon-ssi sekarang.'

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Baiklah. Lima menit." Balas Chanyeol datar sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Angkuh sekali.

Yang lebih pendek terlihat gelisah. Kedua matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka. Tingkah pemuda ini seperti bocah! Memuakkan.

"Kalau kau terus diam seperti ini aku akan—"

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini ia meremat pergelangan Chanyeol agar tidak pergi. "Sebelum itu—maukah kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ha?"

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, menatap maniknya dengan tatapan memelas. Tatapan yang tidak bisa Chanyeol tolak selama hidupnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia berkata—"Baiklah—baiklah. Terserah."

Jawaban Chanyeol sontak mengundang pekikan senang dari mulut Baekhyun. Bibirnya meliuk merangkai senyum manis. Oh God, bibir itu—pasti manis sekali. Bolehkan aku merasakannya—sedikit saja.

Damn it! Disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya kau membayangkan hal nista. Terkutuklah kau Park Chanyeol!

.

.

.

.

"Jadi—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Lalu—" Chanyeol berdecak pinggang, menatap selidik pada sosok pendek yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada disebuah lorong antah berantah. Gelap gulita. Minim cahaya. Sepi.

"—kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Katakan padaku, sepenting apa isi topik pembicaraan itu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Benar. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup—"Anu, itu—"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengendus. Byun Baekhyun—rupanya kau mau menguji kesabaranku? Baiklah. "Jika tidak ada hal penting aku akan—"

"Maafkan aku."

Maaf? Gah! Jadi Baekhyun membawanya kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf?—lelucon yang sangat lucu. Sangat lucu.

Chanyeol berbalik cepat, menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya—"Hanya itu? Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Meminta maaf? Great!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala sambil mengigit bibir ranumnya sendiri. Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Kau hanya perlu bicara. Yeah—bicara. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Aku perg—"

"A—aku mencintaimu!"

 **Deg!** —pernyataan mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sontak membuat otot-ototnya menegang kaku.

W—what?! Apa katanya? M—mencintai. Setelah ia membawanya kemari, meminta maaf lalu— **bang!** —dia bilang dia mencintaiku?

Ya ampun! Ini sudah melewati batas kekonyolan.

"A—aku—aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Maafkan aku, karena sudah menolakmu. Saat itu aku mencoba untuk mengelak. Aku merasa perasaan itu salah tapi—tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membohonginya. Hatiku selalu merasa sakit setiap melihat kebersamaanmu dengan Yeri-ssi. Aku iri, karena dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum."

Chanyeol seratus persen yakin bahwa dirinya salah dengar. "Kau sedang melucu, Baek? Maaf candaanmu sama sekali tid—"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang melucu di matamu?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap sosok jangkung itu sekali lagi. "Aku serius."

Tidak percaya?—sangat!

Ini pasti halusinasi. Ini pasti fatamorgana. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan hal—

"Akan kubuktikan!" tantang Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke tembok dengan gerakan lambat sekaligus sensual.

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung membeku untuk kesekian kali. Kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna ketika napas hangat Baekhyun mulai mendekat menerpa sebagian wajah. Dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. S—sial! Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Menciumnya? Kenapa ia berbuat senekad itu?

Hangat, kenyal dan basah. Jujur saja, ini sensasi yang sangat ia rindukan. Sensasi yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Ummh—Nnh—Mmmnp.." Baekhyun mulai berani bermain dengan bibir bawah si jangkung. Menggigit, menjilat dan menghisapnya rakus.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat memberikan ciuman singkat namun bibir tebal Chanyeol membuatnya gila. Sesaat ia bisa mengecap rasa wine disana. Manis dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk pemilik marga Park lebih dekat. Ingin terus dan terus merasakannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengelak. Ia membiarkan sang pujaan hati bermain-main di bibirnya. Tapi tidak bertahan lama karena ia segera menarik kasar kepala Baekhyun menjauh. Membuat sang mpu mengerang tidak suka.

Meski dalam penerangan yang sangat minim, ia bisa membayangkan semerah apakah wajah ukenya. Bibir basah menggoda. Mata sayu—minta disetubuhi.

Byun Baekhyun, selamat kau telah membangunkan singa tidur.

"Sepertinya—itu saja belum cukup membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Godanya sembari memainkan bibir basah Baekhyun dengan ibu jari.

Wajah Chanyeol merangkai seringaian. Ia menundukkan tubuh. Menarik dagu kemudian menjilat dan menciumi pipi Baekhyun membabi buta. "Pertama-tama aku akan menghapus jejak menjijikan yang telah Taeyeon torehkan disini."

"Emmh—g—geli. Ahaha!"

Rasa geli dan nikmat tidak bertahan lama setelah yang dominan mengarahkan tangan yang lain untuk turun, meremas keras bongkahan kenyal bokong Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol, kau sudah mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Nggh—Y—Yeol." Baekhyun melengguh keenakan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa panas. Napasnya memburu. Tanpa sadar, ia menghimpit tubuh Park lebih dalam. Menggesekkan sesuatu yang mulai 'terbangun' di balik celana. Refleks, kedua matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka. Ah—nikmat sekali. Ia ingin lebih.

"Hooo!—kau sangat sensitif, sayang. Baru begitu saja sudah tegang? Menarik." Chanyeol menggeram rendah tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar begitu seksi. Menghantarkan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik indera pendengaran. Lidah terjulur menjilat dan menghisap daun telinganya gemas.

"Nggh—remas—le—aah!—lebih! Hhh~" desahan Baekhyun membuat libido Chanyeol terpancing untuk melakukan hal lebih. Kabut napsu semakin menyelimuti akal sehat.

"As you wish, baby."

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik kasar tengkuk Baekhyun dan meraup bibirnya tidak sabaran. Baekhyun tersentak menerima respon Chanyeol yang begitu mendadak. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lidah lincah itu menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya. Seolah meminta izin untuk menjamah lebih jauh.

"Open your mouth."

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menikmati permainan, langsung mendongakkan wajah dan membuka mulut selebar mungkin. Chanyeol menerima dengan senang hati. Ia melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan mengobrak-abrik mulut Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Dimulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi sesekali menggelitiki langit-langit mulut lalu mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Saling mencumbu, saling bertukar air liur.

Keduanya sama-sama hebat. Sama-sama agresif. Tapi Baekhyun harus mengakui jika Chanyeol lebih unggul dari yang ia duga. Stamina pemuda itu seperti setan.

"Ummh—mmph—" pangutan Chanyeol semakin liar. Baekhyun dibuat kewalahan. Permainannya begitu cepat dan kasar. Saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai turun membasahi sudut bibir mereka.

Si jangkung tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Ia menarik lidah Baekhyun keluar kemudian menyedot sari-sarinya hingga kering. "Nyyhhh.. Hhhh—"

Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan sensasi ciuman yang begitu—ah—menyenangkan. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan dilupakan.

Merasa cukup puas, Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman mereka. Benang-benang saliva tercipta tatkala dirinya melepaskan pangutan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menghirup udara. Sang dominan sudah mencengkram kedua bahu lalu menghempaskan tubuh pendeknya ke tembok dengan keras. Membalikkan posisi.

"Kau Cantik, Baekky." tangannya terjulur membelai lembut pipi kenyal Baekhyun, "Aku jadi tidak sabar menyetubuhimu. Menancapkan milikku ke dalam lubang anusmu yang hangat. Menyemprotkan benih-benihku. Membuatmu mendesah keenakan dibawah kuasaku!"

"Sssh—sentuh—Ayo—s—setubuhi aku—hhh.." racau Baekhyun tidak tahan.  
Perkataan kotor Chanyeol membuatnya makin terangsang.

Fuck! Persetan dengan harga diri! Persetan dengan ketidaknormalan! Persetan dengan punggungnya yang sakit! Persetan dengan tempat! Persetan jika seandainya ada yang memergoki kegiatan nista mereka! Persetan semuanya. Ia—ia ingin Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol seorang.

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar. Ia senang dengan respon Baekhyun yang diluar kebiasaan. "Dasar pelacur. Kau terangsang, eh?" bisiknya sensual. Jari-jari jenjangnya menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat. "Katakan sekali lagi. Katakan kalau kau menginginkanku."

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher sang dominan. Menekan 'miliknya' yang menggembul hebat dibawah sana dengan 'milik' Chanyeol yang mulai terbangun. "Mmmh—Ahh—a—aku—ingin—ungh—d—dirimuuh~"

"Good boy." Gumamnya seraya menjauhkan diri dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menatapnya kecewa.

Tenang saja, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar menjauh. Ia hanya ingin mengambil 'sesuatu' dari balik jasnya. Sesuatu seperti—

"B—borgol?" ucap Baekhyun susah payah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran. Chanyeol memang selalu membawa hal seperti itu; borgol, pistol—sekedar antisipasi.

"Untuk apa kau—" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti tatkala Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok. Lantas menarik tangannya ke belakang dengan kasar.

"Diam dan nikmatilah." Suara— **krek** —keras terdengar ketika pemuda Park berhasil menyematkan benda itu pada pergelangan tangan sang submissive.

"A—apa yang kau—Ahh—!" Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Chanyeol kembali melancarkan serangan dengan mengendus perpotongan lehernya. Menggelitik sensor kulit dengan lidah. Menjilat dan mengecap rasa manis keringat.

Hmm—perpaduan antara mint dan strawberry. Tidak buruk.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut ketika tubuhnya kembali dibalik, berhadapan. Atasannya dirobek secara sadis lantas menyibaknya hingga sikut. Memperlihatkan kulit mulus tanpa cacat. Leher, dada, nipple pink yang mulai menegang—semua tidak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Begitu menggairahkan.

"Selamat makan."—Hap!—Chanyeol menancapkan deretan gigi di perpotongan leher.

Merasakan manisnya darah Baekhyun. Menghisapnya bagai vampire. Menjilat dan menghisapnya lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga meninggalkan noda merah kebiruan. Memberi tanda bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Bukan hanya leher, Chanyeol juga menorehkan tanda menyakitkan namun nikmat itu hampir disekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Sekitar leher, dada, bahkan perut.

Sang submissive semakin menjadi saat nipplenya dipilin, dicubit serta penisnya diremas keras secara bersamaan. Ia yakin, Chanyeol ingin membuatnya gila dengan segala sentuhan menyenangkan itu.

"Akh!—Yeol—angh~" bosan terus meremasnya dari luar, tangan jahil Chanyeol mulai menelusup masuk kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun dan kembali meremas sang adik tanpa mengurangi tempo. Cepat dan bar-bar.

"Kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama dan menolakku begitu kejam. Tapi sekarang lihatlah—" Chanyeol mencengkram penis Baekhyun lebih keras. Membuat pemiliknya mengerang sakit, "—kau mendesah, kau memohon padaku seperti pelacur yang haus sentuhan penis! Kau harus dihukum!"

 **Bugh!** —Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya dilempar kasar ke atas lantai dingin. "Arggth!"—selanjutnya Chanyeol mendaratkan sepatu mahal tepat di selangkangan yang masih terbungkus celana lengkap. Menginjak keras lalu menggeseknya lembut.

"A—a—angh!—a—aaah!" hazel Baekhyun sontak terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, tak kuasa menahan rasa nyeri, ngilu sekaligus nikmat.

Tapi mau bagaimanapun perlakuan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya, sekasar apapun dia. Baekhyun tetap suka. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia tidak bisa melawan. Lagi pula, kedua tangannya diborgol. Kebebasannya direnggut.

Anggaplah Baekhyun masochist!—yeah dia masocist. Dia menyukai segala perlakuan kasar pemuda Park terhadap tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin Chanyeol terus menyiksanya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri tepat di atas dada Baekhyun. Tidak peduli, jika seandainya bocah itu tersiksa karena kesulitan napas. Fuck that shit! Jari-jarinya merayap, membuka resleting yang sedari tadi memenjarakan kejantanannya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa was-was. Berkali-kali ia harus menelan ludah paksa. Kira-kira, sebesar apa milik Chanyeol? 9 inchi? 11 inchi? 15 inchi?

Dan benar saja—sesuai dugaan, milik Chanyeol sangat—besar. Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau itu akan muat di—

"Hisap!" titah Chanyeol tegas seraya menyodorkan miliknya yang setengah menegang. Hell! Yang seperti ini disebut 'setengah' menegang?

Biarpun ragu, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat dan menghisap dua bola kembar hingga lubang urine sebelum benar-benar memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Sebenarnya, mulutnya yang terlalu kecil atau milik Chanyeol terlalu besar? Rasanya sulit sekali untuk dikulum seutuhnya.

"Hmmmhh—" Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Suaranya begitu seksi. Baekhyun jadi semakin semangat memompa kejantanan super besar itu di dalam mulutnya.

Erotis.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan suasana mereka sekarang. Chanyeol tidak menyangka, semua angannya terkabul. Bercinta dengan Baekhyun—menakjubkan.

Ini bukan lagi sekedar bayangan, bukan lagi angan-angan mansturbasi. Ini nyata. NYATA! Chanyeol menunduk sejenak. Melihat bagaimana seksinya Baekhyun saat kesulitan menggulum penisnya.

Ah—mulut itu terasa hangat. Sesekali Baekhyun menggesekkan giginya dan menggelitikinya dengan lidah. Nikmat sekali.

"Ssssh—sepertinya kau butuh bantuan." Chanyeol mendorong miliknya lebih dalam, hingga masuk menabrak kerongkongan Baekhyun. Membuat sang mpu terlonjak. Kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna. Perutnya mendadak mual, ingin memuntahkan segala yang telah ia makan.

Milik Chanyeol—tertanam sepenuhnya dalam mulut.

"Ghhh—" Chanyeol tidak bisa menampik, pinggulnya bergetar saat sensasi hangat itu merelungi seluruh kejantanannya. Mulut Baekhyun seperti candu. Menghilangkan akal sehat dalam sekejap mata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Chanyeol terangkat—hampir mengeluarkan penisnya. Kemudian menghentakkannya lagi dengan keras. Memperkosa mulut Baekhyun lebih dalam.

"Hmmmphh—Cha—Hgggh!"—Baekhyun mencoba berbicara, namun sodokan Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya. Si jangkung terus menyerang tanpa mengurangi tempo. Menggagahi setiap celah mulutnya. Brutal dan bar-bar.

Decakan air liur Baekhyun dan milik Chanyeol menggema disudut ruangan. Menunjukkan seberapa panasnya permainan mereka. Peluh mulai bercucuran di tubuh keduanya.

Baekhyun meronta. Namun tenaganya kalah kuat. Chanyeol menghajar mulutnya tanpa ampun sedangkan tangannya diborgol sadis. Kedua matanya terbalik—antara nikmat dan sakit. "Hnngh—Ye—Yeonnhh—Mllphh—"

Ia ingin Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan benda besar itu dari mulutnya.

"Ah—Baekky—lihatlah, sayang!—Hhh—aku memperkosa mulutmu!—Hhh—nikmat!" racau sang dominan dengan suara berat yang khas. Ia semakin memperdalam genjotannya di mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa peduli bagaimana tersiksanya pemuda itu. persetan! Yang penting nikmat.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun gila. Ia sudah pasrah akan segala perlakuan semenya.

Sepasang hazel menunduk, menatap wajah panas Baekhyun. Rambut acak-acakan, pipi memerah hebat, kedua mata yang terbalik, mulut yang meneteskan cairan precum dan saliva.

Shit!—Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kejantanannya berdenyut hebat, bersiap menumpahkan seluruh hasrat terpendam di mulut sang submissive.

"A—aku keluar—khhh!—terima ini—" erangnya lagi ketika cairan putih kental menyembur, memenuhi mulut dan organ pencernaan Baekhyun dengan sperma. Begitu banyak, sampai membuat sebagian meluap keluar.

Meski terasa getir dan aneh, Baekhyun menelan cairan itu dengan senang hati. Napasnya terengah, memburu seperti habis dikejar penjahat. Awas kau, Park Chanyeol!

"Permainan belum berakhir, sayang."—sekali lagi, Byun Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kegiatan mereka memang belumlah berakhir.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, melepaskan kejantanan dari pagutan bibir Baekhyun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, permainan mereka cukup melelahkan dan panas. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda Park langsung menanggalkan kain yang membalut tubuh atas dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Dada bidang, leher jenjang, otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna dan—

"Hhh—S—sejak kapan kau memiliki tatoo?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ia menatap deretan huruf bergaya old english yang bertuliskan 'love that shit!' terpatri di bahu kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum memerangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan—"Memangnya kenapa? Hum? Kau tidak suka?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, sebal—"Jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Yeol!"

"Baiklah—baiklah." Chanyeol mengalah, "Aku menatto bahu tak lama setelah kau menolakku. Kau tahu, kan? Ini semua salahmu. Aku sangat frustasi." Keluhnya dengan wajah yang dibuat semiris mungkin.

Ya—ya—ya ini semua salah Byun Baekhyun. Puas kau?

Tangan terjulur, membelai deretan huruf tatoo kemudian turun membelai dada bidang Chanyeol dan terus turun hingga berhenti di perut enam pack yang terlatih sempurna. Membelainya begitu halus dan penuh cinta.

"M—maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup. Sekarang kau harus merasakan hukumannya."— **Glek!** —Baekhyun kembali meneguk ludah paksa. Ia tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merona hebat hingga telinga.

"Nyaaah~" desahan lega Baekhyun melolong ketika celana serta underwear dilepas paksa dan dibuang ke sembarang arah. Membebaskannya dari rasa sesak.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri memperhatikan junior Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi dengan tetesan precum keluar dari ujungnya. Jangan lupakan lubang merah muda yang berkedut minta segera dimasuki. Sangat menggiurkan.

"Hhhh—Yeol, kenapa hanya menatapnya? Nggh—sentuh—hhh—sentuh aku lagi." goda Baekhyun sengaja membuka lebih lebar kedua kaki. Mengundang Chanyeol untuk segera menjamahnya.

Tanpa diminta pun Chanyeol segera melesakkan mulutnya menghisap junior Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Ia berniat memerah seluruh sarinya hingga kering. Sesekali menjilat dan mengelitiki lubang urinnya menggunakan lidah. Manis—rasanya manis. Sesuai dugaan.

Puas dengan penis, lidah Chanyeol bergerak menjilat anal Baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik. Sebelum memasukan lidahnya, si jangkung terlebih dulu memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam. Sekedar memperlebar akses.

Sempit, rapat, hangat. Begitulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat benda tak bertulang itu melesak masuk. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar mencengkramnya. Ia bisa membayangkan, betapa nikmat ketika penisnya dimanja disana.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengarahkan tangan lain menuju nipple tegang yang sejak tadi dianggurkan. Memilin dan mencubitnya keras dengan gerakan berputar. Gemas.

"Akh!—Mmmnn—Sssh—Khh.." Mendapat kenikmatan di dua tempat sekaligus membuat diri Baekhyun merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Nikmat sekali. Ia tidak menyangka—bercinta dengan sesama lelaki bisa senikmat ini.

Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan kalian, Kai—Kyungsoo.

"Aaah—Ah.." tangan yang semula memanja nipple kini turun menekan twins ball Baekhyun keras. Memaksa penis itu untuk segera menyemburkan cairannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya mulai diarahkan untuk mengobrak abrik lubang sang uke tanpa ampun, malah bukan hanya satu jari.

Chanyeol tak tanggung-tanggung langsung memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus. Kejam. Si jangkung langsung bergerak menabrak prostatnya tanpa pemanasan. Cepat dan bar-bar seperti biasa. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan erangan. Entah sakit atau nikmat. Mungkin keduanya.

"Arrgt! Khh—haaah—aah.. Yeol—akuuhhh—a—aku ingin—nggh—keluaarhh.."

"Sudah mau keluar, eh?" seringainya meremehkan, "Cepat sekali."

Tepat setelah pinggul Baekhyun mengejang, Chanyeol malah menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang candu. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun sangat tersiksa.

Dan rasa tersiksa itu jugalah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. "Kenapa? Tersiksa? Hm?" seringainya sembari menjilat ketiga jari yang semula bersarang di anus Baekhyun dengan sensual, "Perlu kau tahu, Baek. Seperti itulah perasaan seseorang yang ditolak orang yang dicintai."

"Enggh—Yeol—hhh—j—jebal."

"Jebal—jebal—jebal?" Ejek Chanyeol. Diam-diam ia meraih sesuatu yang terselip dibalik punggung. Sekarang apa lagi?—"Aku akan membuat permainan ini semakin 'menyenangkan'."

Kedua mata terbelalak sempurna ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol padanya. "K—kau—mau apa kau?" selidik Baekhyun mulai beringsut mundur. Pistol?—untuk apa Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol padanya. Balas dendam, kah?

Tidak!—aku belum mau mati. Tuhan, lindungilah aku—doanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sejenak, Baekhyun jadi ingat sebuah film horor yang pernah ia tonton bersama Kyungsoo bulan lalu. Dimana adegan seorang psikopat terkekeh gila sambil mengasah pisau sebelum menancapkannya pada tubuh korban.

Holly motherfuck!—ini bukan Park Chanyeol. Seseorang, tolong aku.

Kedua matanya terbelalak horor saat Chanyeol kembali memenjarakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun semakin was-was. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin ketika benda mengerikan itu mulai menggesek pelan pipi putih mulusnya dengan lembut.

"Menurutmu—apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, hum?"

"M—membunuhku?" jawabnya berdigik ngeri. Lagi pula—apa yang akan dilakukan si jangkung selain—membunuhnya, mungkin?

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh. Kali ini lebih keras. Jawaban Baekhyun yang kelewat polos dan ia menyukainya—"Yeah kurasa kau benar." Ujarnya dengan seringai jahil, "Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Chanyeol, a—aku minta maaf aku sudah menolakmu. Aku—aku—"

"C'mon babe, don't be mad. I'm just kidding, okay? Kau naif sekali." Chanyeol menundukkan diri semakin dalam lalu mencubit hidung sang submissive gemas. "Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang kucintai."

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa lega. Pipinya bersemu merah. Tapi rasa lega itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Chanyeol mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah holle dan melesakkannya masuk tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlebar akses masuk. Kau tahu—milikku sangat besar sedangkan hollemu sangat sempit. Bahkan tiga jari pun tidak membuatnya melebar. Kurasa pistol ini akan membantu."

"Hgggh!—Mnngh—s—sakitthh—"

Perih, sakit, panas—semua melebur menjadi satu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama. Baekhyun yakin, lubangnya berdarah sekarang.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan menjadi nikmat." Bisiknya mulai membuka kaki Baekhyun semakin lebar dan menggerakan benda mengerikan itu dengan brutal. Tubuh si pemuda Byun tersentak keatas-kebawah.

Semakin lama, erangan sakit berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat benda laknat itu menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang membuatnya mengejang nikmat.

Baekhyun harus mencatat baik-baik dalam otak, bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol sangat sadis dan tidak terduga ketika sedang bercinta.

"L—lebih dalam sayang—ungh—aah—angh—hhh—sodok terusssh.."

Sesuai permintaan, Chanyeol melesakkannya lebih dalam. Suara becek antara pistol dengan holle, juga ekspressi ketagihan Baekhyun mau-tidak mau membuat miliknya terbangun lagi.

 **Plak!** —Chanyeol menampar 'milik' Baekhyun keras. "Bayangkan, Baek! Bayangkan penisku yang mengobrak abrik lubangmu seperti ini!"

"Akkh! Kkkh—"—Baekhyun tidak sanggup membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah, mengiris dan mendesah. Refleks, kedua mata terpejam, merasakan kenikmatan. Fucking awesome!

Pinggulnya kembali mengejang. Sepertinya ia akan—

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Chanyeol menarik keluar pistol yang sudah basah dengan cairan lubricant alami dari lubang Baekhyun lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Sang mpu mengiris tidak suka. Lagi-lagi Park sialan menunda acara klimaksnya.

"Kau hanya boleh ejakulasi oleh milikku. Mari kita ke menu utama."

Baekhyun bukan anak polos pecinta lolipop warna-warni. Ia tahu—apa itu 'menu utama.'—"Cepatlah—hh~" kakinya terjulur meraih pinggang Chanyeol dan melingkarkannya. "A—ayo~"

Yang lebih tinggi lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil. Meski mengaku bukan bocah, tapi tingkah Baekhyun layaknya bocah yang sedang merajuk minta dibelikan ice-cream. Menggemaskan.

Chanyeol jadi semakin senang menggodanya. Bukannya menurut, ia malah melepaskan pangutan kedua kaki Baekhyun dari pinggang.

Punggungnya disenderkan disisi tembok lantas mendudukkan diri. Santai. Jujur saja, melakukan hal nista itu lumayan menguras tenaga. Mungkin ia butuh istirahat. Yeah—istirahat.

"Jika kau ingin penis ini—" seringai Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan barangnya yang sudah kembali tegang, "—kemarilah. Dan lakukan sendiri."

Baekhyun bangkit susah payah. Dengan tangan terikat seperti ini membuatnya kurang nyaman. Namun berterimakasihlah pada kabut napsu yang sudah menuntunnya hingga bisa merangkak dan berhasil duduk dipangkuan sang dominan.

'Uke on top'—bukan posisi yang buruk, bukan?

"Yeol—hhh.." hazelnya menatap Chanyeol sensual. Membuka pahanya selebar mungkin. Pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas-kebawah dan menggesekkan benda ekresi itu ke bongkahan kenyal pantat.

Awalnya, Chanyeol diam tidak bergerak. Ia memperhatikan tindak tanduk Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Membiarkan bocah itu melakukan 'tugasnya'.

"Yeol—mnggh—j—jebal. A—aku tidak bisa—hnnh—memasukkannya. Ini—hh—sulit."—yeah dengan tangan terikat dibelakang. Memang sulit.

Mata yang mengeluarkan liquid, peluh bercecer, bibir ranum yang membengkak hebat, dan bercak merah kebiruan di sekitar leher dan dada. Fantastic! Tidak ada yang mengalahkan keerotisan Byun Baekhyun sekarang.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan karena penisnya terus digesek dan digoda, akhirnya langsung mencekram pinggul Baekhyun dan melesakan seluruhnya dengan kasar. Sesuai dugaan, anusnya benar-benar sempit.

"A—aaaaaaaargtt!—Sakithh.."—teriak Baekhyun dengan tubuh melengkung bagai busur. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, rasanya lebih sakit ketimbang dipukuli para penjahat.

Untuk beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak. Mengadaptasikan diri dengan 'milik' Chanyeol. "Y—yeollie—a—appohhh!" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Ssssh—lubangmu menjepitku. Khh—sempitth—akh!"—sensasi lubang Baekhyun ternyata jauh lebih nikmat dari bayangannya selama ini. Chanyeol melengguh keenakan lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. "Ssssh—cepat bergeraklah. Aku tidak tahan."

Diturutinya perkataan si jangkung. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas—hampir membuat kejantanan Chanyeol keluar kemudian menghentakkannya keras.

"Ah~" Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva bercucuran, napasnya tercekat sesaat. Penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang sontak langsung menabrak sweet spotnya. Menghantarkan getaran listrik kenikmatan.

Jauh lebih nikmat dari pistol sialan.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, "Hoo—jadi disana ya—hhh."

"A—ah~Yeol.. Penismu—e—nnnh—enakkh—Ungh—haah.. ah~" Baekhyun mulai menaikkan temponya menjadi lebih cepat dan bar-bar.

Enggan berdiam diri, tangan jenjang itu bergerak menarik punggung Baekhyun mendekat lantas melahap sebelah nipplenya ganas seperti bayi kehausan. Sesekali menjilat dan mengigitnya gemas.

Seluruh persendian Baekhyun seolah lemah. Meleleh oleh pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendogak dengan mulut mengangah dan napas memburu. Kabut napsu semakin menggelapkan kedua mata. Ia menekan kepala itu semakin dalam.

Pinggulnya bergerak naik-turun. Menghajar prostatnya sendiri dengan tempo tetap. Sesekali Chanyeol membantu dengan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan. Menyodoknya semakin brutal dan nikmat.

"Hhh—doggy style, sayang!" perintah Chanyeol disini adalah mutlak.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Ia tahu apa itu'doggy style'. Berterimakasihlah pada Kai yang selalu mencekokinya dengan film yadong.

Sesuai permintaan sang dominan, ia menjauhkan tubuh sejenak, melepaskan penis Chanyeol yang tertanam dan mengganti posisi. Pipi kanannya bertumpu di lantai dengan bokong menungging.

"C'mon, babe—hhh—masukan lagi—mnggh.." bisiknya menggoda. Sesekali menggoyangkan bokong—minta dijajah untuk kedua kali. Fuck! Kenapa kau begitu nakal dan menggoda, sayang?

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. "Aku masuk, babe—hh."

Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu, ia segera menancapkan miliknya lagi kedalam rektum hangat Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Posisi ini sangat pas dan tentu saja akan memudahkan serangannya. Doggy style—hell yeah!

"Arrrggt!" meskipun sudah pernah dimasuki. Tetap saja rasanya tetap sakit di awal. Oh Park Chanyeol kenapa milikmu begitu besar? Baekhyun yakin, setelah semuanya berakhir ia takkan bisa berjalan esok hari.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjambak kasar rambut Baekhyun. Menarik paksa bibirnya dan menghujami dengan ciuman panas. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit.

Namun entah kenapa, di benak Baekhyun. Justru itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

"Mnngh—mmppph—nh." Perang lidah kembali mengisi permainan. Decak liur, lengguhan dan erangan dari keduanya bercampur merdu. Dan tanpa disadari, Chanyeol kembali menancapkan serangan. Tidak ada aba-aba maupun peringatan—lubang Baekhyun kembali dibobol cepat.

Park sialan!

"Oh—Nggh—Aaah—" rasa sakit terganti nikmat dalam sekejap. Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika Chanyeol menghajar lubangnya tanpa ampun. Gerakannya jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Si pemilik marga Byun bingung, dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan tenaga sebesar itu?

Tidak disangka, bocah menyebalkan namun lugu—ternyata hebat dalam hal bercinta. Baekhyun rasa, dialah dewa seks yang sesungguhnya.

"Damn you!—fuck, Baekky!—hmmmh—akh!"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat sodokan itu lebih dalam. "Aahh—kau suka, Yeol? Emhh—Nhhngh—kau suka diremas oleh lubang anusku?—Haa—Aahh~"

"Hhh—yeaah!—aku suka—k—kau fantastis—hmm—kau nikmat dan—hhh—erotis. S—sempithh." Chanyeol menggeram nikmat sembari menundukkan tubuh. Deru napasnya terdengar begitu cepat. Remasan dinding rektum Baekhyun menghilangkan akal sehat. "Aku jadi ingin—hhh—bercinta denganmu—hhh—sampai mati."

"Kalau begitu—Ummngh—hajar aku lebih—mmmng—lebih, Yeol. Uaah!—gagahi akuuuh—aah—aaah—sodok t—terussh—sampai mati, Yeol. Ahhh—mnggah—sampai mati!"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin erat, memeluknya dari belakang. Menanamkan benda besar itu terus dan terus. Lebih dalam, lebih cepat, lebih sadis.

Suara becek, lengguhan, desahan, erangan seolah menjadi musik pengiring kegiatan panas keduanya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti mengacungkan jempol. Sayangnya, tidak ada siapapun disini selain mereka.

Padahal Chanyeol berharap akan ada yang menyaksikan adegan panas mereka. Merekamnya kemudian menyebarkannya ke media massa. Menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang. Okay, itu gila.

"Youre mine, Baekky—hhhhgh—ingat itu!" sebagai pembuktian atas ucapannya, sang dominan kembali menciptakan kiss mark di sekitar pinggung mulus Baekhyun. Menorehkan maha karya indah.

"Y—yaaah—a—aku hanya—Haahhh—milik—kh—mu—ah—tubuhku—nggh—jiwaku—hhh—semuanya—Haaah mmh!" balas si lawan bicara terbata, menahan deraan nikmat yang membuat hasratnya menggebu-gebu. "M—masukkan seluruh spermamu—Aaah—di—dalam tubuhku—hamili aku!—gggh—fuck me—hhh—harder!"

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat, menciptakan seringai puas. Puas bisa memiliki Byun Baekhyun seutuhnya. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Berani merebutnya?—kalian harus mengucapkan selamat datang pada kematian.

"Y—Yeol—Ahh—enak, Yeol—mngghh—faster—aaanghhh—deeper—mmmngh—ah!"

Mencapai puncak kenikmatan merupakan prioritas utama. Sekeras apapun desahannya. Sekeras apapun erangannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Hentakan demi hentakan. Tusukan demi tusukan berlangsung cukup lama. Keduanya sangat menikmati sensasi masing-masing. 'Remasan' dan 'sodokan'. Dunia seolah milik berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi mereka.

Kejantanan Baekhyun mengejang tak tertahankan. Sontak ia membuka paha lebih lebar. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya—"Y—Yeol, Akh! Ak—aku mau keluar—aakh—lepasssh—kkkh!" desahan Baekhyun tertahan ketika jari jenjang Chanyeol menyumbat lubang urinnya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Baekky—hhh—kita akan keluar bersama—hh—" tidak ingin membuat Baekhyunnya tersiksa lagi, si pemuda Park mengangkat tubuh ringkih Baekhyun berdiri bersender di tembok dingin tanpa melepas 'persenggamaan'.

Tangan-tangan jenjangnya mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun erat kemudian menyodok lubang kenikmatan itu lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Kesetanan.

Baekhyun menjadikan tembok sebagai tumpuan. Tubuhnya tersentak hebat. Ke depan-kebelakang. Sesekali menggesek dinding tatkala raksasa dibelakangnya terus melancarkan serangan yang membuat otak kalang-kabut tidak karuan.

Tengkuk dicium ganas. dijilat, dihisap, digigit, dilumat. Penisnya dikocok dengan gerakan memutar cepat. Jangan lupakan sodokan nikmat di belakangnya. Fuck!—tubuhnya dimanja dan disiksa secara bersamaan.

"Sayang—nggh! A—aku tidak—kkhhh—kuat—uuh~"

"Sssh—hh—sebentar lagi, sayang—nggh—sebentar lagi—hh—tahan, okay?" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

Tak lama setelahnya. Otot-otot perut Chanyeol mulai mengejang. Bersiap menanamkan seluruh benih cinta ke dalam perut Byun Baekhyun. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi klimaksnya segera tiba.

"Aaah—Chanyeol—aah—a—ku mencintaimu—aaahh!"

"Baekhyun—kkh! A—aku lebih mencintaimu—hghh!"

"Aaaaakhh—" seiring dengan klimaks, keduanya mendesah bersama. Chanyeol memenuhi liang hangat itu dengan spermanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menumpahkan seluruh cairannya di atas lantai. Selebihnya terciprat di dada, sekitar perut dan dinding.

Kedua kakinya bergetar seolah tidak bisa menyangga berat tubuh. Terlalu lelah dan pegal. Perlahan, Baekhyun merosot jatuh di dinding bersamaan dengan raksasa di belakangnya. Napas keduanya memburu liar. Berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hah—hhhh—hhh!"

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang menungging di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu di tembok. Sementara Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk partnernya dari belakang menyenderkan kepala di celuk leher tanpa berkenan melepaskan penisnya yang sudah lemas dari gua hangat Baekhyun.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, si pemuda Park menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangat kemudian mendudukannya diatas pangkuan.

Chanyeol kembali menghirup wangi tubuh sang kekasih. Perpaduan keringat, strawberry, mint dan sperma. Awesome!

Oh tidak—tidak sudah cukup, jangan sampai tegang lagi.

"Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun menoleh dengan senyum susah payah.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat membelai wajah letih itu dengan cinta, "Ada apa, sayang?" ucapnya lembut.

Pipi Baekhyun merona merah. "Ugh—bisa kau lepaskan err—penismu."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli lantas menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Terdengar suara— **plop** —kecil saat penis lemasnya keluar dari lubang hangat si pendek.

"Ah~" Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata. Menikmati setiap kelegaaan yang ada. Ia merasa ada sesuatu keluar dari dalam sana. Sesuatu seperti—cairan putih kental yang meluber sebagian dari dalam lubang mengangah. Benih cinta Chanyeol terasa hangat saat menyentuh sebagian kulit paha.

"Ada yang kau inginkan lagi, hum? Katakanlah." Tutur Chanyeol masih dengan nada lembut. Nada yang paling ia rindukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"A—anu—bisakah kau lepaskan borgol ini dari tanganku. Rasanya—ugh! Tidak nyaman." Mohonnya ber-puppy eyes ria.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kekasihnya benar-benar manis. Ia memasukkan kembali penisnya sendiri kedalam zipper. Kemudian mengambil kunci dari dalam saku sebelum membebaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dari cengkraman borgol sialan.

Tidak ada pergelangan putih mulus. Yang ada hanyalah pergelangan yang memerah lecet dan Baekhyun harus mengiris sakit karenanya. Matanya menatap nyalang si pelaku. Yeah—siapalagi kalau bukan si idiot Park.

"Yak! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Tanpa perlu berteriak seperti itu pun Chanyeol sadar akan kesalahannya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun lantas menjilat pergelangannya bergantian, penuh perasaan.

Bukannya mengobati tapi malah membuatnya semakin sakit. Apa-apaan ini? Belum puaskan menyikasanya dengan permainan penguras tenaga.

"Ssssh—y—yak—Chan—!"

"Ssst.. tenanglah, baby." Potong Chanyeol lembut tanpa melepas pangutan dari pergelangan tangan, "Air liurku adalah obat paling mujarab."

"Kau—apa?" Baekhyun membuang muka ke sembarang arah, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi—"Dasar gila!" ujarnya sesekali mengiris.

Lawan bicara tidak menggubris. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan terus fokus pada luka Baekhyun.

Suasana hening menyelimuti atmosfer cukup lama. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Hanya terdengar suara decak air liur dan kulit, juga ringisan sakit di sekitar.

"Yeol." Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas sejenak. Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dan menatap lurus manik hazel Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi? Hmm?"

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, "Kau—kau yang pertama bagiku. Tapi dilihat dari kemampuan bercintamu—kau terlihat lebih professional." Katanya menunduk lesu, tidak sanggup menatap iris Chanyeol.

"Aku—apakah aku juga yang pertama bagimu?"

"Tentu saja." jawaban mantap yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sontak membuat kepala Baekhyun mendongak, menatapnya tidak percaya—"Kau yang pertama."

"Tapi—"

"Sssst—" desis Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya berbicara lebih jauh. "Kau yang pertama, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak dengan Kim Yeri, tidak dengan siapapun. Well, soal kemampuan bercintaku, aku mempelajarinya dari film-film porno, komik hentai dan majalah dewasa."

"Tapi kau dan Yeri—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Baek. Aku dan dia hanya—"

.

.

"Kami tidak berpacaran." Suara lembut seorang gadis menginterupsi. Membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati sosok Yeri berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh kiss mark dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada.

Sedangkan Chanyeol—ia terlihat tidak peduli. Tangannya terjulur meraih garmen yang tergeletak di tempat terdekat lalu memakainya dengan santai.

"Huuh~disini panas sekali. Kau menghajarnya terlalu kuat. Aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa seganas itu, Yeollie." godanya sembari mengipas wajah dengan tangan.

"Dari mana kau tahu keberadaan kami?" ketus si jangkung.

Yeri terkekeh pelan, "Hohoho jawabannya adalah—setelah kembali dari toilet. Tadinya, aku ingin menemuimu namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun-ssi berdiri di sana dan berkata 'ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan'. Aku penasaran, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian sampai kemari. Menguping pembicaraan dan melihat kalian bercinta."

—omo! Jadi sejak tadi gadis ini terus mengawasi mereka—aish! Memalukan.

Chanyeol mendengus geli dengan wajah memerah hebat. Terkutuklah kau, wahai titisan penyihir.

"Anu—apa maksudmu dengan—'tidak berpacaran'." Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Park Chanyeol—hubungan kami tidak lebih dari sahabat." jelasnya riang.

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat—"

"Oh ayolah, Baby Byun~hentikan ocehanmu, okay? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Anggap saja aku sedang membantu sahabatku mendapatkan 'pujaan hatinya' dengan menerima tawaran bodoh seperti—bersedia berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih idiot. Aku turut senang akhirnya usahaku berhasil."

"Dan—oh jangan lupakan kemampuan kedua mataku. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku memang sudah mengira—ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Dengan menunjukkan sikap cemburu; aku sudah tahu jika kau menyukai Chanyeol. Itu membuatku semakin semangat untuk menjahilimu." Jelas Yeri panjang lebar. Layaknya rumus persegi panjang.

What the heck! Apa yang dia katakan? Jadi semua yang ia lihat selama ini hanya rekayasa? Selama ini Park Chanyeol dan Kim Yeri tidak lebih dari sekedar akting. Great! Akting yang bagus. Baekhyun jadi merasa bodoh. Yeah—sangat bodoh karena bisa tertipu dengan mudah.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Kau membuat kekasiku mematung kaku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun posesif. Ah—betapa manisnya mereka. Yeri tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian." Yeri menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Ngomong-ngomong mereka juga ingin memberi selamat." Tunjuknya pada keempat sosok misterius dibalik tembok.

Mereka?—jangan bilang kalau—

"Yo! Park Chanyeol, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun." Teriak Kai yang mulai keluar dari persembunyian. Diikuti Kyungsoo, Siwon dan Taeyeon.

TAEYEON?!—DEMI NEPTUNUS! Katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi. Jadi mereka juga ikut menyaksikan pembicaraan dan kegiatan—aish memalukan. Baekhyun tak kuasa menyembunyikan wajah di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Well—sungguh aku tidak menyangka, ternyata nafsumu besar ju—aw!" lanjutnya langsung mendapat sikutan keras dari Kyungsoo. Tidak membiarkannya meneruskan perkataan vulgar yang mengundang kontroversi.

"Hooo~ jadi ternyata ini yang membuatmu membenciku, tuan Park." Timpal Taeyeon seraya berdecak pinggang lengkap dengan senyum jahil yang ketara, "Perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak berniat merebut Baekhyun dari sisimu. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan—" perkataannya terhenti. Tangannya merangkul mesra Siwon.

"—kami sudah berhubungan lebih dari lima tahun. Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya. Kuharap tidak ada salah paham lagi."

W—what? Pria yang selama ini disangka menyandang gelar—'bujang lapuk'. Diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Taeyeon? Daebak!

Kai tersedak salivanya sendiri, Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar, Baekhyun mematung ditempat. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menatap Taeyeon dengan mata memicing—penuh selidik.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tidak." bantahnya dingin. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. "Aku melihat semuanya, kau mencium 'kekasihku' di atap kantor dan mengajaknya pergi bersama ke pesta. Jika kau dan seonsangnim benar-benar memiliki hubungan—kenapa tidak pergi dengannya saja, hm?"

Taeyeon tertawa renyah sembari menatap Yeri dengan ujung mata, "Gadis itu yang menyuruhku." Tunjuknya pada sosok yang dimaksud.

"Ha?"

"Kami bekerja sama. Tentu saja dengan izin Siwon. Lagi pula, aku tidak tega terus melihat kekasihku yang tampan pulang dengan wajah mengenaskan. Dia sangat lelah melihat kalian berdua yang kerjanya hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya. Jujur saja, saat mendengar Baekhyun menyukaiku—aku sedikit terkejut dan merasa bersalah."

Dunia memang penuh tipuan. Tapi setidaknya Chanyeol merasa bersyukur. Berkat semua tipuan menggelikan itu—ia bisa memiliki Baekhyun. Seutuhnya.

Taeyeon tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk pundak keduanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat. Aku turut senang."

"Selamat ya~" timpal Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

"Selamat, anak muda. Maaf sudah merebut Taeyeon dari pelukanmu." Cengir Siwon memeluk mesra pundak Taeyeon.

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Tidak masalah, seonsangnim." Ujarnya melirik Chanyeol dengan hangat.

"Akhirnya kau bisa jujur pada perasaanmu, Baek. Aku sangat bangga." Sahut Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan Chanyeol.

"Yeah, ini semua berkat kalian."

 _._

 _._

.

 _I do believe all the love you give.._

 _All of the things you do.._

 _Love you, love you.._

 _I'll keep you safe, don't you worry.._

.

.

.

 **-Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam, pukul 09.00 pagi-**

.

 _I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near.._

 _Cause i feel the same way too.._

 _Love you, love you.._

 _Want you to know that i'm with you.._

.

"Yeollie, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaa~" tidak ada suasana gaduh atau pun pertengkaran hebat. Tidak ada caci maki dan sumpah serapah. Tidak ada pertengkaran. Yang ada hanya cinta. Ya, hanya cinta.

Chanyeol menyambut sendok kecil berisi nasi kare yang disodorkan sang kekasih dengan senang hat—

 **Brak!** —Choi Siwon, bisakah kau membuka pintu sedikit lebih tenang?—Baekhyun langsung panik memberi segelas air pada Chanyeol yang tengah tersedak hebat seraya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Great, Mr Choi! Kau merusak suasana bahagia sepasang kekasih baru.

"Semuanya ayo ikut aku!"—oh yeah, misi suci menyebalkan.

"Yes, sir!" jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Tunggu seonsangnim, kami—"

"Bergegas atau kubunuh." Potong si pria maskulin sembari mengasah pistol. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun—mereka tahu. Perkataan Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka menunda acara makan penuh cinta dan melenggang pergi menumpas kejahatan.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, jengah. "Huh! Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

 _I will love you and love you and love you.._

 _Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you.._

 _I will please you for all time.._

 _._

 _I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you.._

 _Cause i need you and need you and need you.._

 _So i want you to be my 'lady'.._

 _You've got to understand my love.._

 _._

 _You're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.._

 _You're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Penantian panjangku akhirnya terbalas._

.

.

 _Byun Baekhyun, saranghae yo.._

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir secara tidak elit dan sangat gaje hehe.**

 **OH TIDAAAAAK! Lemonnya ancur dan gagal banget -,- *sembunyi dalem ember* gua rasa ini lemon paling abal dan kampret sedunia wkwk maap ya kalo kalian ga puas hehe.. jujur, pas ngetik tu lemon ane ngakak-ngakak sendiri. Panas dingin, idung kempas-kempis pula, kebingungan meraja lela wkwk :'v**

 **Buat para pemirsah sekalian.. yang udah riview, favorite, follow maupun silent reader. Makasih udah mau baca cerita kampret saya di waktu luang kalian. Saya sangat sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih. Berkat kalian semua, saya bisa nyelesaian chapter ini. *peluk satu-satu* aku sayang kalian. Kalian semua membuatku semangat, desu~ ;***

 **Btw, kata-kata terakhir diatas ane ambil dari lagu love songnya Baekhyun feat Chanyeol. mereka so sweet banget waktu duet bareng. Si Baekhyun yang nyanyi dan si Chanyeol yang ngegitar. Berasa gimana gitu. Nyehehe.**

 **Okay, segitu aja dari Kuro. Kalo tidak ada yang kurang berkenan, maap karena Kuro hanya manusia biasa. Bukan ultraman, bukan ultraviolet, bukan ultrasonic dan ultra-ultra lainnya. Hehe sampai bertemu di cerita-cerita Kuro yang lainnya, guys. Bye bye! See you next time! :* *kecup basah***

 **Riview please..**


End file.
